Shadow's Warrior
by eef
Summary: Sango returns home after two years with a perfect secret plan in mind only to find the one person who can stop her has also returned, Miroku. (A SanMir story that deals with corruption and revenge)
1. Homecoming

(I had to post this a few times. Sorry for any inconvenience it might have caused.)

This isn't really a fantasy or made up world, but it doesn't stick very well to a single factual time period. The inspiration for the story is in the Wales region during the last years of the Roman Empire. But as I said, this is only inspiration and there are a number of places and times I'm using to write this story

The basic setting of the story is during a short and uneasy peace in an empire too big to care about its far reaching areas. Many generals, whose job was to protect the borders, have instead turned their regions into small kingdoms for themselves. By using the troops to instill fear into the local people, their rule was uncontested brutal.

If you have any questions, comments or want me to explain more of the setting, please leave a review.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Long, flickering shadows danced across the trees as a warrior dances. Spinning and jabbing is more graceful to an observer than any movements brought on by the quaintest melody of a minstrel.

The night fire sways in a slight breeze as the figure races back and forth seeking perfection. For perfection is the only option, and failure is not even a thought allowed to cross the shadow's mind.

- - -

Sango walked along the once well set stones of the old trade highway. The road had once been a testament to the great empire but now it lay disregard by any one of importance and so was left to weather time unaided.

She had been anticipating this trip for a long time. It would be good to see the town and the people in it again. It was too bad her goal in the town wasn't a social call.

Sango knew it would be uncomfortable at first, with the pitying glances from people that knew better than to speak to her. To them she was dead, or should have been if they were in her position; what right had she to return to this place after what her family had done? But Sango couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation and nostalgia as she approached her childhood home.

The wind blew around her, biting through her cloak. It was a sharp reminder of how a few weeks ago winter had still had its hold over the land. Now the world seemed dead, it was the time before nature blew its breath across the land and awakened its long sleeping children. It was the time when people were preparing for planting season, watching as the ground beneath them started to slowly thaw. It was a time of eagerness for the new year's growth to begin.

Besides her cloak she had few belongings. Her simple peasant dress and worn shoes gave no hint of the life she at one time had enjoyed. The colors of pink and green on her dress struggled against the dirt worn into them in a need to be seen before they were inevitably bleached away.

The only things she carried were two small bags. One of her bags held a little food, gold and some personal things, but any clothes she had acquire during her absence from the town were left wisely behind for the time being. Her other bundle was her secret and for her eyes and knowledge only.

As the trees on either side of the road started to thin, the first few buildings of the civilization came into sight. They were plain, wooden houses with mud packed smoothly on the outer walls for extra instillation. The houses were not ones for the wealthy, but they were still neat and showed off a new coat of white paint, testament to the pride of the towns' people.

Soon the forest completely disappeared. Taking its place were rolling hills and fields. A few livestock grazed in fenced areas and now and then Sango would pass a person tending their flocks of sheep.

When she finally reached the entrance way to the town, she walked straight through without pause or hesitation as if no time had passed since she had last been there. Truth be told no matter how different Sango was and felt, the town was so unchanged it made her feel as if no time had passed since her midnight escape two years earlier.

The buildings on either side were crammed two story structures of the same make as the buildings she had passed earlier. They were all neatly painted white and each possessed a large oak door and a few windows with shutters.

As Sango walked farther into the town the sense that nothing had changed started to fade away as little things started to be noticed. Though the town was clearly well cared for as it always had been, it had obviously hit hard times. Instead of well fitting shutters many houses possessed makeshift and warped ones. The glass on a few of the windows was of poor and cloudy quality. For a town that used to be a wealthy trade center for most of the surrounding country side, these small changes were blatant signs to Sango. The town was not doing well.

The center of the town was seemingly deserted. It was Sunday, and Sango had expected no less of the town. All the people were in the cramped church worshipping a God they thought had forgotten them, being preached to by a man so corrupt that heaven wasn't a place he should have even dreamed about. It had been this way for years and Sango doubted it would change.

She sat down on a barrel at the far edge of the town square and waited for the doors to at last open, freeing the people for one more week of hard labor.

Sango's thoughts started to wander back to the past, and as hard as she tried to keep her mind set on only the present, she found herself remembering a painful time.

It was here she had sat with her father watching the troops. It was on the other side of the square that her family had been allowed to live. She had always to sit here and watch her father work. He was always so powerful and unfailing. Even as she had grown her he had been the guiding light in her life, teaching her everything he could not caring that women should not know how to fight or read.

At last the bells began to ring and the doors of the church opened. The people filed out smiling and gossiping. As they passed Sango caught bits of what they said out of an early learned habit of eaves dropping.

..." did you here about those women? They were caught dressed as men fighting."

"Dear me, I haven't heard. What happened to them?"

"Well they paraded them through the streets with signs saying Amazons hanging from their necks."

"Those poor dears, but they are luckier than those others that were caught just last year, may they rest in peace."

"Yes lucky they were. Just about as lucky as you are that no one has heard you take their side. If anyone heard you talk that way... I'm afraid to even consider it."

Sango shook her head slightly at the conversation. Wasn't that just the way the world was going these days? Innocent people were punished and killed every day but no one would do anything. Everyone was too scared to say anything because they might be next.

The crowd continued to file into the square, some moving off quickly to stuff needing to be done at home, while others mingled enjoying a bit of free time. The soldiers came out after the normal people. The general did not attend mass at the church, but other higher ranking members of the military were there. They stood straight and tall to instill dominance over the town folk. Where ever they went a slight hush of voices always took place.

Sango looked at the soldiers in a reminiscent way. She used to stand with them, always so sure of everything they stood for and protected. Now as an outsider, she saw how terrifying they must have always seemed, but even then they were always more respected than feared.

Scanning over the crowd for faces she might remember her eyes froze over the one person she had been counting on not being there. He was the only person who knew her well enough to realize why she had come back, and he was the only person that would be able to stop her.

Sango needed to get away from the square before he saw her but for some reason she lingered another second looking at the man she so feared seeing her. He was so different, so much older, but his hair was still the color of midnight and his eyes were still a piercing purple. By the time Sango realized she could see his eyes because he was staring at her, it was too late. She couldn't run; she couldn't move; all she could do was wait for him to come over to her.

When he finally made it to where she was standing he took her hand in his. Still looking surprised as if he was seeing a ghost, he brought her hand to his lips and spoke a name he had thought he never would say again.

"Sango?"

Sango gave a weak smile and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Hello Miroku."

- - - - - - -

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Really I'll take anything from questions and comments, to you telling me if you'll read the next chapter of this story.


	2. Change of Plans

Here is the long time coming second chapter. If you have any questions or comments on it please put it in a review. Also if you find any typos please get back to me so I can fix them.

There are a few dream and flashback scenes in this, they will be marked by both italics and ().

- - - - - - -

In thoughts allusive the warrior plans.

Away in the trees strategies are reviewed till the day of action comes. Shadows are a blessing providing cover and protection; for secrecy is the weapon of choice and with speed justice will soon be wrought.

- - - -

Sango looked at the man she had never planned on being here. Miroku had left two years before the night she had fled the town. He had been a boy then, but everyone had expected great things from him, and so he was sent into the world to become his own man.

She had never known where he had gone. The most she ever got was a bit of gossip from one of the towns' busy bodies or a quickly scribbled note from him saying he was fine and mentioning a memory they had shared as kids. Even those had stopped after a few months however and to Sango Miroku had become one who was gone forever.

Well this would teach her to assume anything again. Her mind was numb, and her thoughts were running away from her in every direction. How could he be here? Where has he been? What has happened to him? Did he just say something?

"Sango did you hear me?" Miroku asked looking carefully into her face. "I just asked how you are."

Sango shook her head a little in embarrassment. She was acting like a stubborn and confused child. It wasn't anyone's fault he had come back without her knowing, and now that he was it didn't mean that her plans were ruined. All she had to do was work his presence into the whole equation.

Her first job would be getting out of the center of the town. It made her nervous to be standing in the same place she had run from like the very hounds of hell were after her. Also getting into a less public place would allow her to dig some valuable information out of Miroku.

"I'm good but a little hungry actually. Do you mind if we catch up with each other over some food."

Miroku smiled at his old friend, "What a wonderful idea my lady." Offering his arm to her he did an overly proper act that used to make Kagome roll on the ground in laughter. "The inn serves a wonderful Sunday brunch."

Sango might be all business and very set on her goal in town but she couldn't resist reminiscing a little on her childhood. She would only be in town for a few days so a little of her past life sounded good to her. Doing the haughtiest impression of a high class woman she could, she took his arm.

"Yes that would be lovely good sir."

- - - - -

The moon rose in a slow methodical fashion along the dome of the sky. Its pace was maddeningly constant, never feeling the need to rise more rapidly or to linger longer behind the protection of earth. For the lone impatient woman standing among the trees it was a frustrating reminder that time was unmoving; no matter how hard you try to hold onto the present it will always inevitably become the past.

(_"San hurry up they are going to start without us." A small boy called as he skidded to a halt on a dirt path in the woods and called back to his friend._

_Presently a girl of the same age came walking furiously and soaking wet along the path._

_"Well it's all your fault. You are a bad looser Miroku. Just because I beat you, don't mean you had to push me into the lake."_

_The boy started to back away from the girl but continued to keep the cocky grin she so hated plastered across his face._

"_Beat me? Ha, I won fair and square and you had to do the dare. You only wish you could beat the UNDEFEATABLE MIROKU." _

_He loved to see her mad, and by this point he was just trying to push all her buttons. The best one to push though was still up his sleeve._

"_Besides, I would never be beat by a wimpy GIRL."_

_THUD!_

_The girl jogged briskly down the path to the parade, leaving her half conscious friend with a large bump and yet another memory of why he shouldn't make her mad._)

Being with Miroku had reminded her of a simpler time; one when life was basic and untainted, and when she held none of the scars the currently adorned her. Being with her old friend had made her feel like she never thought would again.

Their meal had been simple and uneventful. Sango and Miroku seemed to both try hard at keeping the conversation light and harmless. While Sango did try to subtly to learn information about the current military standings in the town, her efforts proved unproductive because both friends had stuck to near childish banter that they had used all those years ago.

Altogether the only thing Sango learned about was Miroku's standing was with the general. Though Miroku mentioned nothing of his journey and return to the village, he did talk a little about his newly appointed position of captain.

Over the entire meal Miroku had queried once as to Sango's current home and the purpose for her visit. She had answered calmly a well rehearsed answer. She now lived with some cousins and she had decided to stop by for a day to see how the old village was because they were all in the area for business. Regretfully the business could not be delayed and so she would leave tomorrow.

Sango let out a sigh of relief at that thought. Everything would be done and she would finally be able to leave her old self behind forever. As fun as being around Miroku had been, acting like her old self, as if nothing had happened, was a painful reminder of just how much had changed.

Miroku was still the same however. He still hit on all the girls that came near them, and was just as much of a sweet talker as he had always been. He also still possessed the unfaltering loyalty and honor to his job and the empire that Sango too had once shared.

She had parted with him saying she hoped to see him again on her return trip through and that she would pray for God to keep him forever in his favor. Miroku had tried to get her to stay but of course she had declined. Now looking back on their parting Sango could not help but scoff at the irony. The forever loyal and promising young Captain Miroku Houshi inviting a traitor to stay with him; how he would regret his proposal when he learned the truth.

The truth, knowing that Miroku would hate her and never think about her except to curse her, stung a little but it was the way of the world. She would be long gone by the time it would be discovered, and she would never have to give another thought to any of her past again, including him.

Standing in the forest alone Sango gazed at the world around her. The moonlight looked so innocent and pure, as it covered the landscape in its unearthly glow. Everything seemed so perfectly unworldly; nothing was wrong in this dream world of the moon. Her mission seemed miles away as did the reasons behind it. She stared up at the moon one last time and a feeling that she had lost a long time ago filled her briefly, peace.

A rustle in the bushes caught Sango's attention and drew her from her thoughts.

"Meow." Called the little creature as she searched for her mistress.

Sango smiled a little. She had missed Kirara on her journey and was glad to see her again. It had been in the woods on a night like this they had first met. Two years ago Kirara had found and saved her from throwing her life away in the quest for blind vengeance.

_(They would pay, and she would be the one to bring it about. Naraku had turned on her family and by some twist of fate she was the only one to survive and he would soon learn what that would mean._

_The moon was high over head, a cold and tired Sango weaved her way through the moonlit forest. Her steps were growing heavy and her mind was starting to run away. All sense of direction and thought seemed to be lost, save one: Naraku would pay._

_Tripping on a root she fell to the ground and started to cough. Her body was protesting the harsh conditions it had been subjected to but its master would hear none of it._

_For days she had been on the run, trying to get away from the truth about her family. She hadn't slept or eaten anything in far to long and her mind was starting to lose control in its state of fatigue. Even though the burn on her back was infected and her body was in no condition for anything, she had decided to turn around and go back to kill the bastard that got her family._

_It would be a suicidal mission, no doubt about that, and the chances of her succeeding were near nonexistent, but in her mind the thought of Naraku paying was the only thing ringing clear. _

_When Sango stopped coughing, she tried to push herself up from her knees, only to fall back to the ground. Relenting for a few minutes, she lay on her stomach and rested. That was when a rustle in the bushes and a 'meow' caught her attention. _

_A small cat like creature poked its head out of the undergrowth and trotted over to Sango. Sitting on its hunches the creature took one look at her before letting out an impressively loud mew. _

"_Kirara," a girl's voice called from where the creature had just came, "come back here. Your mother will never let me live it down that I lost you." _

_Sango numbly thought she should move out of sight and hide from the approaching girl, but the action didn't move past its thought process. _

_A girl about Sango's age stepped out from the foliage and turned her head around looking for her feline companion. Seeing Sango lying in the dirt she slowed and carefully examined her._

_Sango in turn managed the energy to reach down and grab her sword from its sheath. The girl halted when a glint of light hit the sword blade making it known to her._

"_I am not here to fight you, so you can put your sword away." Spoke the girl in a remarkably relaxing voice. _

_Sango merrily dropped the sword because she wasn't sure she could get it back to its holder. Resting her head on the ground she sighed deeply. _

"_You seem exhausted." The voice continued. "This forest can be a very nice place to rest, but if it doesn't know you very well you might not survive the night alone. It is lucky I found you."_

_Looking up at the strange girl, Sango noticed her strange dress was of the native group that lived in the region and refused the rule of the empire. The reason the town of Agnus was the base of the largest military base on the edge on the empire, was to protect against these obstinate, brutal and heathen people._

_Sango, being originally from the capital of the empire and being in obvious solider dress, could not help but be wary of the stranger's kindness._

"_Why do you want to help me?" voiced Sango. "It is obvious I am an enemy to you."_

_The girl smirked a little. "Are you? Well I wouldn't let the forest hear that. It protects our people and lets no one that will do us harm pass through it. Since you have already gotten this far, it seems to view you as a friend. Besides," the girl continued pointing at the feline who had started to lick Sango's face, "Kirara likes you and she is an excellent judge of character.)_

"Here I am Kirara." Spoke Sango stepping out into the moonlight. "You know you are late right."

Kirara hoped over to Sango and jumped up onto her shoulder, nuzzling her head against Sango's. "I know I have missed you too and I guess I will forgive you this time. Now where is your fellow traveler?"

"I'm right here Sango." Said the same girl who had accompanied Kirara two years previous, as she stepped out into the light. "You really need to work on your patience."

"I don't need to work on anything Kagome. It's been a long day and I'm eager to finish my mission here and go back home."

Kagome walked over to Sango and took a seat on a rock in front of where she was standing. "Well I do come with information about your mission, but first I want to hear how your day went."

Sango looked off into the forest. "Umm, it went just fine. I scoped out the village, which is looking a lot worse than it did two years ago. It looks as if everyone has hit pretty hard times. I had a meal with an old acquaintance today and I spent most of lunch gaining information on Naraku. From the little I learned, everything is how we expected it to be, there is a heightened security around Naraku but nothing I can't get through. Which means tomorrow night I'll..."

"Ah Sango, that is one of the things I need to tell you." Kagome interrupted Sango, a little nervous to bring the bad news. "Naraku knows that something is in motion and that we are going to strike against him soon. He has moved everything of importance out of his palace at the base and to an undisclosed location. Our sources swear he just disappeared but since orders are still coming from him we know he is nearby."

Sango bit her lip and took in the new knowledge. It meant that either everything she had spent the last two years working on was a bust or her mission that she had planned to be over in a few days would go on much longer.

"What do you want me to do now that he, and everything we need from him, can't be found?" Sango queried, "I can trail a supply person or a messenger to get to the hiding place no problem."

"No we have tried that already. I'll give you the note with your orders on it in a second, but first I want to hear about your friend. Is she at all close to Naraku, and do you think we can use her to get close?"

Sango sighed, she knew that this train of thought that Kagome was on would only mean trouble for her. "Well she is a he, and yes he is close to Naraku; but Kagome there is no way getting close to him will help us. If anything he is the only person I was worried about stopping me. Miroku isn't an idiot and he is very dedicated towards his job."

Kagome looked at Sango with a glint in her eye. "A guy is he? You'll have to use him to get close to the General, it's the only way. If he is single you should get close enough to him that he'll start taking you as a date to the banquets that Naraku loves to put on for his men. Besides if something comes up he'll be able to vouch for your innocence. It's the perfect plan with a great alibi!"

Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes like she was crazy. "No way, I am not going to do it. Send someone else in to get cozy with a solider, but not me."

Kagome shook her head. "You know perfectly well Sango that no one is an insider to that town like you are. You know how you empire people think and act. No one would ever be able to pull this off if it isn't you. Also Sango, would you ever let anyone get the satisfaction that you are going to when you bring that bastard down."

Sango nodded; this was her chance, what she had been planning towards for the last two years. No one would take this away from her and nothing would stand in her way. "I'll do it."

Kagome jumped up and hugged Sango.

"I knew you would." Kagome spoke, then taking a step back, she looked Sango and pointed a finger at her like a mother scolding a child would, "Be safe Sango, do what you must but be safe. We would all miss you in Celedig if you never returned; the capital is so different without around. So please don't throw your life away."

Sango smiled at her best friend, "Don't worry Kagome. They won't know what has hit them. Will you be staying close by?"

"No I can't. Lord Sesshomaru needs all his advisors and members of his council in Celedig for the time being. You aren't the only one working hard you know." Kagome said the last part with a comical flip of her hair.

"Right and your willingness to return so quickly, has nothing to do with the Lord's second in command, does it?" Sango teased her friend.

Kagome blushed furiously, "I am very dedicated to my work Sango, and I would never go for a jerk like him. I am expected back soon however so I must be off."

Sango nodded, "May your return journey be safe."

Kagome waved one last time and called for Kirara before she disappeared into the forest as if she had never been there.

Sango turned slowly and started her unhurried journey back to town. She would visit an old friend the next day and ask for lodging. Miroku would of course agree and welcome her with few questions. Sango couldn't help but regret how terribly she was going to use him.

- - - - - - - -

I always like to have interesting names for the people and cities in my stories. Since this story isn't based anywhere near Japan, Japanese names seem inappropriate for the towns but plain English just seems boring. This story uses an elaborate mix of Latin, for the empire cities; Welsh, for the native cities; and a few Japanese names, because this is still an Inuyasha fanfic. All names of course will be translated below the chapters.

The Shikons- This is the name I gave the natives. This is what they call themselves to the Empire they are merely Natives. I didn't mention them by this name in here because the only time they were mentioned was by Sango when she was still of the empire mind set.

Celedig(Welsh)- Hidden; It is the main capital of the Shikons in the area. It got its names because it is protected and hidden by the forest that surrounds it.

Agnus- This is Latin for sheep or lamb, and the name I gave the village where the story will take place. The name is supposed to be ironic.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Thank you to- Sango, Squeekers, and You Know Who. You three read both of my stories and review all the time. I am forever in your dept.


	3. Place to Stay

Torn in two a warrior wanders. The path to take becomes unclear. For darkness, that friend to the lonesome wanderer covers her eyes and mind to see.

A vagrant, a fighter to those who love her; a traitor, a spy to those who don't; a shadow to all the world she wanders, a home and peace is all she wants.

* * *

A loud thump sounded against the door of a lonely cottage that lay on the edge of Agnus near the military fort. It was a quaint and plain little building built for use and not beauty. Near it lay several more twin plain white and thatched houses.

This was the fort's version of military officials' quarters. Soldiers of high rank, who had families or felt stifled by life in the fort, could put in a petition to get allotted one of the small and plain houses.

Standing there in the cool early morning mist Sango shivered, not from the dew, as much of as a strong sense of déjà vu. She used to live in such a house as she was now requesting entry.

Knocking one last time she stepped back. Miroku had told her of where he now lived incase she needed any help before she departed from the town. Whether Miroku actually expected her to ever track him down Sango didn't know, but as he slowly opened the door a smile crossed his groggy and half awake face.

"Sango," Miroku said looking instantly more awake. "So you decided you couldn't part so soon from me, haven't you milady?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "There was a change of plans. My cousins went on without me. They assumed I could find a place to stay till they passed by on their return journey in a few weeks."

She then looked up at Miroku trying to thread desperation and awkwardness into her voice. "I know it is a lot to ask for on such short notice, but you are the only one I could think of asking."

Miroku gave a brilliant smile, the one which made him notorious among women, and stepping aside he swept his hand through the door way.

"I could never say no to a beautiful woman who is begging to stay the night with me."

Sango punched him lightly on the shoulder as she walked past, "I'm going to ignore what you just said for peace of mind."

Miroku's cottage was smaller than the one her family had lived in, but stepping into the quaint main living area shook Sango with a strong wave of nostalgia. It was a far more pleasant one than those she had experienced recently, so she didn't fight it and instead smiled a little as took small steps into the house.

The main room spoke of obvious masculine habitation and lack of a woman's touch. The plain wooden planking of the floor was left uncovered, as were the white washed walls of the interior. A single wooden table with three chairs and one food cabinet were the only pieces of furniture that filled the room. A smoldering log lit the fireplace near the cabinet. It gave off a slight glow to light up the area around it, but did little to the room as a whole.

"You can tell you live alone Miroku." Sango said as she stepped over to the area that should have been used for cooking. Opening the cabinet she started to examine the contents. "You have one loaf of moldy bread in here and a couple of pints of ale, gin, whisky, wine... Is this a pub or your house?"

Miroku walked over and shut the cabinet while smoothly steering Sango over to the doorways that led to the sleeping quarters of the house. "I'm sure, my lovely Sango that you'll find your room much more interesting than the food I keep in the house."

"Food?" she scoffed, "I would hardly call that food. All you have in this house is liquor."

Miroku chuckled, "I can see how that doesn't look too kindly on my eating habits but really I hardly eat here as it is. I may finally have a house outside the barracks, but my life is still in them. Almost all my meals I eat with the other officers and soldiers."

A sad smile escaped Miroku's notice as Sango voiced a fact that she had already been turning over in her mind. "You have the same dedication and love of the empire as always Miroku. What would you do with your life if you didn't have that?"

"I would live in a far off land with thousands of beautiful wives. I would spend my days surrounded by splendor while pondering the meaning of life." Miroku grinned back. "But of course, no one could compare to your beauty."

Sango shook her head at her friend. He was always the same, answering questions that dove too deep with light and mindless responses. Miroku didn't realize how important Sango's question really was to her. She didn't know if she should be happy that he didn't catch onto the ulterior motives behind her words, or sad that she would never find out what he was ever really thinking.

He led her to a small, sparsely furnished room on one side of the house. It held a bed, a table, and an overturned barrel that Sango guessed was used as a chair. The room held no colors or pictures of any kind, but despite its lack of comforts, it felt perfectly comfortable and homey.

Miroku left and quickly came back caringly a few worn, but clean blankets. Handing them to Sango he made a hurried apology for the conditions of his accommodations.

"I know my house isn't anywhere near what a house should be for a lady such as yourself," Sango scoffed a little at that comment but Miroku continued, "I would perfectly understand if you stayed with someone else in the town, but I am honored as an old friend to have you stay with me."

Sango was sadly touched by the devotion to an old friendship, but as always she answered lightly to it, "Miroku don't be a fool. I am the one who should be thanking you for your kindness. If there is anything that I can do for you just ask."

Miroku got a sly look in his eye and kneeling before Sango he used his sweetest and most deceptive voice, "We'll now if you insist on repaying my kindness to you, I have a question that I'm almost forced to ask. Sango, would..."

Feeling one of his hands move to her backside, Sango took a step back and hit him in the head. "I take my offer back. I will do a very few things to repay you."

Standing up Miroku sighed, "O well, I just wanted to see how far that offer would go." Walking back into the main room Sango followed a few steps behind.

He stooped and picked up his jacket and swords that we're laying on the table. "I hate to leave you alone, but duty calls and I am due to a meeting in a few minutes. Feel free to do whatever you want till I return."

Nodding, Sango followed Miroku to the door. After waving him away and making sure he was a safe distance away, she went to work.

The first task was surprisingly enough, to clean. Since a young age Sango had always liked things to be in perfect order. She had also, since a young age found an ulterior motive that cleaning could be used to cover. Cleaning, in Sango's opinion, was one of the most harmlessly deceptive things that men left for women to do.

Besides the obvious, completely tearing apart a house from top to bottom and rebuilding it had gave you innumerable opportunities for searching the house without arousing suspicion. It also worked in a flip way by giving you a chance to hide things around the house that might be needed on latter occasions. Since the restrictions on women fighting and engaging in activities that would "unsex" them had come about, those in lines of work in which Sango specialized in needed to become more deceptive in their activities.

Overall, Sango's turned up nothing that helped her on the mission. Miroku was not one of the higher officers for nothing; he was smart enough not to leave anything that was important unsecured in his house.

She did find, however, the usual and expected array of hidden weapons that someone, whose life was war, would keep. Re-hiding the remote ones to new locations but leaving the ones that he would notice gone, Sango fortified her position if she was attacked in the house.

On top of the newly hidden weapons she hid a few of her own basic and more advanced weapons around the house. Of course she would need to keep an extra close eye on Miroku to make sure he found none of the newly hidden weaponry, but taking in the earlier condition of the house, Sango doubted Miroku ever really spent much time in his residence.

Throughout the entire time, Sango tried to keep her mind on what she was doing, not on the person whom would most likely be the recipient of her weapons. Though the chances of having to directly attack Miroku were small, Sango couldn't hide from the reason she was laying things around the house, to protect herself from him.

After the cleaning, Sango decided to get some food for the house. She was starving and didn't feel much like drinking. Going to town would also give her a chance to stop by and see someone that she had been meaning to stop by since arriving in Agnus the day before, Kaede.

Skirting the town, Sango followed an old and sparsely used path on which her and Miroku used to practically live. The day was pleasant and the peaceful walk gave her more than a welcome break from needing to think about everything that complicated her life just then.

Approaching the small hut on the far side of the village Sango froze, staring blankly at the house that was always so welcoming and familiar. It hadn't changed at all in the years she had been gone.

The same flowers bloomed in the front of the house while the same curtains hung in the windows. It had always stood out from the rest of the village do to the different style that it held. It was not one of Empire architecture but one, that until two years ago, Sango had not seen another of that kind.

Looking now at the last house she had come to one horrible night brought back to less pleasant circumstances.

- - - - -

_Her eyesight was dim and she could hardly make out where she was going. The smoke filled sky and the bright fire that still burned in the back of her eyes, made her nearly blind as she stumbled down well known paths in search of shelter. _

_With lungs were filled with smoke and her head aching from some hit she must have taken her body felt oddly surreal. Most conscious feeling had faded from her, and she felt like more of a bodiless ghost than a substantial being. _

_'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have lost my head; I should go back and save them. I need to save my family.'_

_But even as her mind brought to light these thoughts, she already knew the answers; her family was gone and she had to get away. Her common sense and her desire to live another day, had compelled her to do the only thing within reason, run._

_Sango's legs worked mindlessly running as fast as they could carry her even though she couldn't tell anymore if she was actually moving at all. Everything seemed so blurred and hazy; reality was already swiftly slipping through her fingers._

_The house, her safety, loomed in the distance. It was so close and so distinct that if only she could make the last few steps, she knew she could rest. _

_As Sango came down the path, unconsciousness started to claim her at last. With one last effort, she thrust her hand forward to briefly be rewarded the feel of a hard oak door, just as darkness surrounded her. _

- - - - -

Now standing in front of the same door, feeling the same reassuring hardness, Sango felt as if she was reliving another life.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

I love to hear all comments and criticisms so please review about anything.

Also curious- Would putting a chapter from Miroku's point of view, be a good idea?

Thank you for reading.

- Eef aka FeFe


	4. Visit to the Past

Here is a long chapter for all my readers. The next one is almost done as well so I should have it out by next weekend latest. Special thanks to Goose for helping me edit.

Eef aka Fefe

* * *

Tranquility is lost to that shrouded figure. A mind of torment is all she has.

Seeing the past she needs to conquer, her will is driven to be mad.

Belonging and peace is what she is after, but two worlds apart is where she is found.

- - - - - -

The door opened as soon as Sango knocked. An old woman stood at the entrance with a welcoming expression and obvious joy upon seeing her visitor.

"Come child," The woman kindly motioned for Sango to follow her into the house. "I won't have you standing in the doorway, come inside. I've been expecting you to call. We have much to say to each other and many questions to answer I'm sure."

Stepping through the opening, Sango took a few seconds to scan a room on which she now laid fresh eyes. In the last two years, many abnormalities about Kaede and her house, which Sango had always wondered about, were explained.

Kaede had always been the old, strange woman at the edge of the village. She was often critiqued by the gossips of the town and mothers warned their children away from someone "so peculiar". Her habits were eccentric and bizarre in the eyes of the Empire. She did not follow the social norms in the slightest. Despite the caution and even fear towards Kaede, she was the first person sent for when someone got sick or advice was needed, and so would never be completely shunned from the village.

Kaede had always lived in the same house for as long as Sango could remember. It bordered the woods on the far side of the village. It was well that she, for the most part, was separate from Agnus; not only did she not fit in very well, her house was some what of an oddity compared to the neat little town. In a world of small, square, and white stone houses, it stood out like a sore thumb.

The house was a wooden, two story building with a circular shape. It consisted of two stories constructed of solid oak beams, with a thick plaster coating the outside neatly. Covering the plaster was an elaborate design of green, brown and gold, which looked remarkably like the forest it backed. The door was made of hard oak and stood between two beautifully carved posts. Around the house on all sides were windows of a similar design.

The inside of the house mirrored the outside in its oddity. It was a cozy and cheerful with a number of rooms that divided like pieces of pie on two floors. There were no doors between the rooms; instead colorful curtains divided the spaces. The stairway to the second floor was a spiral flight of steps in the center of the house. Nearly all of the furniture was dark wonderfully carved wood, covered with colorful and warm blankets.

As a child, Sango's mother used to visit Kaede regularly and bring her along as a treat. Even after her mother's death Sango frequently visited Kaede despite the social stigma attached to it. It had been like a second home, and at times one she felt she belonged to more to her own. Despite the familiarity in everything Sango truly felt like she was looking at everything with new eyes.

As familiar as the layout had been as a child, the same design now seemed second nature to Sango. She had lived in a nearly identical house as Kaede's for the last two years. For the house which seemed so odd to the empire, was the standard design that the Natives, the Shikons, used in their capital.

As soon as the door closed, Sango turned towards Kaede and respectfully bowed, "Yes we have much to talk about, Lady Kaede. I thank you for your hospitality."

Kaede looked slightly taken aback by Sango's proper address, "There is no need for such formalities between us. I haven't been addressed in such a manner in many a years."

Shuffling into the adjoining room she motioned for Sango to follow, "Now let us fix something nice to drink. Then we will sit down and you can tell me of everything that has occurred since our last parting."

- - - - -

_There was a loud pounding that Sango wished would stop._

_Bum bum, Bum bum._

_She felt it through a good deal of her body, but in her head that she felt as if it was tearing her apart._

_Trying to shift herself so to drive the noise away, she barely turned before a shot of pain tore down her back._

_"Argggh!" she cried out before her pride could stop her from voicing the pain she felt._

_Cracking her eyes, Sango blinked a few times before realizing that it made no difference. The room was pitch back, only a faint sliver of light under one of the curtains showed that her eyes were indeed open. _

_'It must still be night.' was the only hazy thought that penetrated the numbness she couldn't seem to shake._

_A shuffling came from outside the room and the curtain was drawn aside revealing Kaede with a candle and a tray. Coming over to where Sango sat propped up on a bed, Kaede set down what she was carrying and handed Sango a mug._

_"Come, child, drink this, it will clear your head a bit. You don't have much time to gain your sense before I must send you off."_

_Sango nodded, she had not forgotten what had happened when she had passed out. The knowledge had burned its way through her mind and onto her heart. The knock on the door, the fire that filled the once happy home, she would never forget the last look on her brother's face or her mother's shriek to run. Her life as she knew it was gone and so she must run._

_Unsteadily she pushed herself up from the bed and swung her legs over the edge._

"_Have they come here yet Kaede?" Sango asked, while sipping from the mug._

"_Not directly, there was someone snooping around the house not long ago. Whatever happened wasn't general knowledge for troops. From those I have spotted this is one of the General's 'elite' operations." _

_Sango nodded again, she had guessed as much as that from the faces she had seen in the brief moments before getting knocked unconscious. They were those kinds of people one was smart to avoid, General Naraku's private squad._

_Kaede continued, "Most of those fools think that you are a weak and useless girl and not a vital threat to this mission. For that you are lucky. Regardless, they'll be after you as a witness. Once you are no longer around to tell your story, a rose tinted glass will be placed over this incident. The truth behind it will not want to be brought to light."_

_Standing, Kaede shuffled across the room and scooped up a bundle._

"_Now is not the time to contemplate occurrences, child. You must leave, they will be here soon."_

_As if on command, a banging came from the door. Kaede moved quickly back to Sango and handed her the belongings._

"_Here is your sword and a little food to sustain you for the journey." Kaede whispered as she led Sango to a back window, "You are not well enough to make it as it is, but we have no choice. The only thing we can do is pray that you will make it." _

_Standing in front of the exit, the older woman turned and, as lightly as possible, embraced the younger one._

"_Now you must listen to me child, go into the forest directly behind the house and follow the worn path. Stay in the forest and do not travel along any well known routes. Do not stop and do not turn back until you find them. Now go!"_

"_Until I find who, Kaede?" Sango managed to whisper while getting shoved out._

"_It's not important. Just go!" _

_- - - - _

After sitting down at the table with something to drink, Sango told Kaede some what had occurred after there parting that one fateful night. She spoke of the journey through the forest and how she was eventually found by Kagome, and brought to Celedig.

Kaede took in everything with sympathetic nods, knowing that Sango skipped details on the difficulty and pain of the journey.

"When I got news of your arrival at the capital I was relieved, child. All accounts of your coming have varied in some degree. It is good to finally hear it from you."

Sango shifted in her seat. There were things she needed to know from Kaede, things that had been bothering her during her time in Celedig. Now, after she had satisfied Kaede on the details of her journey, was the time to ask.

Taking a breath and she turned towards her old friend.

"Kaede, why wasn't I told about you and my mother being Shikon? I was old enough to understand the truth."

Kaede shut her eyes for a second and signed. She had known this question was coming but it made it no easier to answer.

"Child, it was one of your mother's wishes for you and your brother to not know unless fate deemed it so. When she left the Shikons and married your father, she dedicated her life to being a good citizen of the empire. She moved to the capital and raised both of you there just as any other loyal mother would have. When your father was moved back to Agnus, it was hard on your mother to move back to a place built to conquer her people. You as a child were so loyal and steadfast in your dedication to the Empire that she couldn't bare to ever give you the moral dilemmas that she had to deal with herself.

"Also, you forget about your father. It was scandal enough that he had married a native, though it wasn't a widely known fact. For his children to be brought up in anything less than in a perfect Empire way would not have been good for him. At the time I agreed with both of them, but I also moved to Agnus so your mother would not feel so alone."

Standing Kaede walked over to a cupboard and shuffled through its contents.

She continued, "Besides child, you speak as if you never had a clue of the truth."

Taking out a small package Kaede came back to the table and set it down. "As I remember you were still raised by your mother. There was no way she could ever completely change and so had plenty of Shikon influence, at least according to your father's superiors.

"Did you never wonder as a child why you, a girl, were trained to fight just as all the rest of the boys? It is not highly thought of to have a daughter who can fight. The laws banning females from any sort of combat and training are proof of that. It was your mother's wish to have you learn to fight so you would be able to defend yourself. Your father, God bless him, could never tell your mother no. Honestly, he was more than happy to agree, him personally thinking that you could fight better than all the boys. You were the pride of his heart."

Kaede had a sad smile on her face as she thought back on the happy family she had once watched grow, and eventually torn apart. Now the daughter sat in front of her searching for the answers and reasons things had happened to them.

Sango's eyes were downcast and glazed over. She loved to hear about her parents, especially her mother, but memories always tore her apart when she realized that all the happiness in them had come to a brutal end.

Kaede recognized the lost and sorrowful look on Sango's face. To derail her from the current path Sango's mind was set on she changed the subject.

"Tell me Sango, have those two fool bothers managed to kill each other in the process of running the capital?"

Sango returned to herself and smiled a little. Kaede might be old and far away from the capital, but no one could accuse her of being under--or--misinformed. Even though Sango was only telling Kaede news she must already know, she was grateful for the diversion it provided her.

- - - - -

_Sango stared at the blue sky overhead just visible through the forest cover. She stood on a small porch watching white puffy clouds as they drifted lazily overhead. Everything here seemed so peaceful._

_For two weeks, Sango had been almost entirely confined to bed rest. Her hostess, Kagome, wouldn't even let her think about lifting a finger or exerting any effort until she had healed and was thoroughly rested. _

_When she arrived in the native capital two weeks earlier, Sango had been in bad shape. On top of being thoroughly exhausted, she also sported a number of burns and a long gash down her back. She had a raging fever and most of the first few days at Kagome's were little more than a blurred memory now._

_Today was the first day Kagome pronounced her well enough to rise and go out, which meant today was when she went in front of the leaders of the Shikon. _

_She couldn't say honestly that she would prefer to stay in bed for another week, but going in front of leaders of a people whom she had spent her whole life standing against, wasn't something to which she was looking forward._

_Only two weeks earlier, she would have given her life in a second for the Empire in fighting against a people whom all her life people had referred to as savage, barbaric, and provincial. It was these natives, though, that showed her mercy and help when she was sure no one else would. Her hostess treated her like royalty and with more kindness than she had ever witnessed in her life._

_A small boy appeared at the door and stood there awkwardly shifting his weight and staring eagerly around the porch. It was Kagome's brother, Souta. He didn't live with Kagome but he had often visited in the last week._

"_Lord Sesshomaru requests you to present yourself in front of the council." The boy announced, "Once you dress come outside and I will lead you."_

_The boy then made an over exaggerated formal pivot and almost seemed to march out of the room. _

_Sango stared absently at the spot where the kid had once stood and sighed. 'I guess its time.'_

_Numbly she padded her way over to a stack of clothes on a chair near the door. The clothes were given to her by Kagome. Sango wondered vaguely where her own faded dress had gone to but it mattered little. She was already wearing some sleeping clothes provided by her hostess, and though she felt guilty by imposing on Kagome so much, the newest set of clothes were a nice gift. Appearing in clothes from their culture couldn't hurt her in facing the native leaders._

_The first article on the pile was a pair of grey pants. They were loose and warm looking, having been made of something that resembled a more comfortable version of wool. Next in the pile was a dark blue high slit skirt with a red embroidered hem. Having seen Kagome where something similar to it, Sango surmised that it went over the pants and was a show of formality and rank. After that was a loose beige colored shirt made out of nice linen. Her hostess had also provided her with a cloak and a pair of plain brown boots._

_Sango felt strange in the new clothing, almost like a wolf in a sheep's skin. No matter how she looked and acted, she could not forget that to these people she was an enemy. The clothes also spoke of the difference in life styles, even if it was subtly. Here women were allowed to wear pants and they were allowed to make a difference._

_This may seem like a very small and mundane detail but to Sango it meant the world. Back home a female wearing pants was a scandal, one she as a child had few qualms with breaking. It is hard to fight in skirts and dresses and Sango had always worn pants to train with her father. That was before the laws against female combat. _

_The Empire had not for the last hundred years smiled upon woman participation in military or combat. It had taken that stance so to separate itself from the cultures it conquered every day, including the Shikons, where women were as involved as men in combat and leadership. Four or so years ago, the Empire enacted harsh rules against female participation in military and combat related fields. They had torn Sango's dreams of following her father in the army apart, and left her feeling out of place, though she would never admit to it. At the time she was still blindly loyal to the Empire._

_Once done dressing, she exited Kagome's house. Glancing around at the houses around her Sango took in her location. Having arrived at night and confined mostly to her room at the back of the house, she had seen none of the house's surroundings besides the forest._

_Kagome's house was at the end of a road and backed on a dense forest. In front of the house there was a path that ran straight into what appeared to be a fairly large town. There were a few houses near by and all of the houses, including Kagome's, resembled Kaede's back in Agnus. The round and strangely designed houses gave her a small sense of comfort that she desperately needed._

_"Are you ready to go?" Souta's voice broke her from her thoughts._

_Nodding, Sango followed the boy down the street and into Celedig. _

_It took about twenty minutes to get to the center of town, for Celedig was a large town and the pace they had was easy. The forest surrounded the town on all and even as they made their way farther in the trees freely grew around most of the buildings._

_The architecture was the same carved and painted wood throughout the town but nearly every house was painted differently than the last. The shops farther in to town were similar in style with inviting open doors tempting those on the street with goods. All the streets led to the center of town where the market and palace were located._

_There were a number of people throughout the town. Spring had come not long ago and people from all over the Shikon lands had made their way to the capital to trade. As Sango made her way, people stopped and watched her. Their eyes followed her wearily not sure how to react to the outsider. A few waved, some glared but none dared come close to her._

_With her head held high and her steps sure and direct, Sango walked into down the street portraying none of the gut wrenching feelings currently playing havoc through her. She was a soldier, a warrior and would be damned before she showed any weakness before these people._

_After what seemed like a year and a second at the same time, her guide stopped and pointed at a building on the far side of a circular plaza where the street had led. _

_"This is the center of town." Souta said motioning around the plaza, "In front of us is where you are going. It is the palace and government quarters for the Shikon's."_

_He turned and continued into a building that appeared to be larger versions of the other houses connected together. The entrance was two enormous ornate double doors pulled back to reveal a great, decorated circular room._

_As soon as Sango and Souta passed through the large entrance, the doors were pushed closed. A final thud sounded as they were secured in place. Silence filled the hall replacing the noisy bustle of the town. Its whole affect was gave the feeling of entering another world._

_A tall, domed ceiling topped the entrance room. It was two levels high held up by round wooden pillars along the sides. Between the pillars were carved doors leading off in a number of directions. In front of them hung a decorate painting of a dog._

_"It's the royal family crest." Souta mentioned when he saw Sango staring at the painting. "Come this way."_

_Going through a door to the left he led down to a narrow hallway and up a spiral staircase. Coming to the top, guards nodded curtly at Souta, letting them pass without sparing a glance towards his captive. _

_"They will be waiting for you straight ahead." Souta said pointing to the partially opened door ahead._

_Sango stepped quietly forward trying to not make any noise and peered into the room. No one spotted her, being involved in their own discussions. Sango recognized Kagome sitting next to a man with white hair and gold eyes with a murderous expression. At the far end of the table sat a man who looked nearly identical to the angry man except his dress looked royal and his face was blank of all reactions. He must be Lord Sesshomaru guessed Sango. Scanning the rest of the table at the various people sitting there, her attention was stolen by a man not sitting at the table._

_"I don't care who sent her, her father was part of the Empire army. She shouldn't be even allowed in this city." A tall man with long, brown hair pulled back across his neck, was striding back and forth in front of a long table._

_"O shove it you asshole, you know damn well that Kaede doesn't vouch for just anyone. If she says we should give her a chance, then we should. She can help us more than you ever could." The man next to Kagome glared at the man in front of him._

_"You're just afraid to go against Kaede. What, afraid she can kick your ass just like everyone else can." Spat back the brown haired man._

_"You little bitch…"_

_"BOYS!!!" Kagome's voice cut off the white haired man just as he was about to leap over the table. "I don't care to have you fighting like little children today. Kouga, Inuyasha is right Kaede doesn't vouch for just anyone. I have been around Sango; she has been my guest for the last two weeks. If she wanted to hurt me or any of us, she would have."_

_Sighing she continued, "Look, after everything Kaede has told us and everything she has gone through we should give her a chance. Sango has nothing left, and right now she is the enemy of our enemy. Isn't that enough for us to take her in even if she might not help us?"_

"_But how will we know if she'll stay." Asked a strange looking old man across from Kagome._

"_Why don't you ask her?" The room went silent as Lord Sesshomaru spoke for the first time. "She has been standing at the door for the last ten minutes."_

_- - - - -_

"O those boys are always the same." Kaede chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. "I bet you wondered at first how they ever got anything done with all the arguing they do up at the capital. I don't know how they would ever get along with out Kagome there sometimes. Even Lord Sesshomaru realizes she keeps the place together."

After leaning forward and pouring more tea, Kaede settled back into her chair. "Now tell me child, what are the plans for you here? I must admit of communication with the capital is slipping now that Kagome has shouldered more responsibility. Only the broad goal of this mission do I know. It must be quiet something to keep it so under wraps."

Sango's face took a more solemn appearance at the mention of the reason for her visit home. "Kagome has put a lot of effort into keeping this very quiet. There have been a few changes in the plans but for the most part they remain the same."

- - - -

_'One whole year and I still haven't learned why they brought me here.' Sango paced back and forth outside the familiar meeting room as Sesshomaru and his few closest advisors spoke alone._

_She wasn't naive to them needing her for something; she had never forgotten the conversation from her first day. They spoke of if she wanted to help, and the truth was if it had anything to do with going against Naraku she would give her life to help._

_For months she had sat on in the larger meetings with the full cabinet listening and eventually discussing policies with in the Shikon lands and especially with the border. In the last few years there had been a build up of Empire military along the borders. This was particularly suspicious do to there have been a peace, even if it was highly strained, for the last hundred years. Something was happening._

_Something was also being planned to stop it. Sango knew she had a part in it, but what? She wanted to help. She wanted to get that bastard Naraku back for all that he had done._

_"Sango, stop pacing and come in." Kagome's voice came from the door way where her head was poked out._

_Entering Sango did the customary bow before standing, in an almost military fashion, before Lord Sesshomaru. To his left sat his second in command, his brother Lord Inuyasha, while on his right sat his wife, the Lady Rin. Lady Kagome, Lady Kaede's representative as head of foreign policies, took her seat next to Inuyasha. The rest of the council was not present._

_Sesshomaru cleared his throat and spoke in the direct and calm manner so familiar to him. "I am sure that you, Sango, have already figured out that there is more to us keeping you here in Celedig than our overactive sense of hospitality. We wish for you to help us on something that can be more easily explained if you know all the facts. Rin would you please brief Sango on the knowledge we have acquired. I believe you will find a number of points of particular interest."_

_Rin calmly nodded and began, "As you know shortly after Sesshomaru took over rule about three years ago that there was a dramatic build up along the Empire's boarders to our land. Soon after, we received reports of unrest throughout the Empire from our spies. _

_"You yourself must have noticed the changes happening throughout the Empire, and realized that it was indeed slowly falling apart or at least on the far edges. Through our spy networks it had come to our attention that the current emperor is turning a blind eye towards much of the problems preferring ignorance in the place of painful truth. General Naraku, taking great advantage of this neglectful rule, is soon planning to not only split from the Empire but to also conquer the Shikons, so to set up his own empire. _

"_I need not tell you Sango what the price all of this will exact not only the Shikons but also those from the Empire. You have seen what Naraku has done and it is important for us to stop him. For it is unlikely that the emperor will see to destroying Naraku if he is strong enough, so we must do it before he ever is. To do this he must not know we know and that is why this meeting is so selective."_

_Rin finished, and looked at the others to make sure she wasn't missing anything overly important._

_Sango, who had barely moved throughout the story, nodded at its conclusion and spoke, "You all must already know that I will help you, whatever it is. I have one request, however, that I can be there to see that bastard die."_

_Sesshomaru nodded, "We expected you would ask such a thing and your request is granted. Now Kagome will you please go over the mission."_

_Shuffling through a stack of papers, Kagome handed Sango a scroll tied with string. "Here are a number of things you will need. Maps, drawings, most of the intelligence we have gathered in detail. I will go over the basics of what we are planning now; you can sort through that stuff later._

"_Your most obvious goal is to eliminate Naraku. How this gets done is up to you. We all have great faith in both your skills and judgment. However this is not your only objective. You must also acquire both Naraku's official seal and a number of papers proving his treachery against the Empire. While making sure Naraku is taken out soon is a top priority we must also hold off the Empire's knowledge of this till we can firmly take back our land. It is important to have the seal to send false messages to hide the truth as long as possible. On the contrary however, we also need to be able to convince the locals not to side with Naraku in fighting us. We want him out not a blood bath of innocents. "_

"_I understand," Sango replied as she scanned over a few of the sheets. "How much time till this happens?"_

_"You get one year to plan and execute this." Sesshomaru stood motioned towards his left. "Lady Kagome and my brother will assist you and I prefer to keep this as quiet as possible."_

_Rin followed as Sesshomaru made his exit but just as she touched the door she turned. "Sango, there was something else that we thought you should know. Your father learned about Naraku's plans also. We believe that was why your family was murdered."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter.-

Stina, Goose, and Kiki- I really appreciate you reading. I love to hear your opinions.

Marie Marko- Thanks for reviewing. I like to know I'm not writing to myself.


	5. Dinner and a Date

For all you readers who love this couple, you'll like this chapter. I hope I got it posted fast enough for all of you. Enjoy.

Eef aka Fefe

* * *

Alone in a crowd she wanders forever. Unseen, alike by loved and not.

Unable to escape a path she has chosen. She wanders and runs till she falls apart.

- - - - - -

'I wonder if he is home yet.'

It was nearing dusk by the time Sango finally left Kaede's and headed back to Miroku's house. On her way back she headed straight through the town, on nearly the same route she had used entering Agnus a few days earlier. Most of the villagers were already home and having supper with their families. Everything was pleasant and surreal. At times Agnus could have a story-book-type perfection, an uninterruptible peacefulness that struck one's heart.

Coming at last down the road that held the officer housing, she saw that Miroku's house was lit. Little wisps of smoke were curling out of the chimney and Sango for a second let herself imagine that she was returning home. It wasn't though, and she needed to remember that.

She walked up the steps and let herself into the small house.

"Welcome mil'lady," Drawled Miroku who was, amazingly enough, standing over a pot in the kitchen stirring what seemed to be soup, "I see you have been busy today, the house is immaculate."

Sango grinned a little at the greeting. She had had her own house in Celedig, so it had been a long time since she had come home to anything except an occasional cat. Having a warm lit house and food ready for her was a most welcomed occurrence.

"Yes, your house was an absolute disaster before, and I had little to do today. I also took a walk around to see if much has changed."

Miroku smiled back, "I hope that the walk was pleasant, and that it made you sufficiently hungry."

Sango walked in farther and set down a bundle of food and herbs Kaede had given her.

She peered over at Miroku's concoction. "Just what are you doing? I thought liquor was the only thing consumed in this house."

"Ahh yes back to my former cupboards." Miroku sighed as he turned back and tasted his cooking. "I decided that what I had was not fit for someone such as you and decided that I would make a welcoming feast."

"A feast?" Sango asked curiously, "And just what have you been making?"

"Well so far, I have soup. Old recipe I learned on my travels, very good." Miroku moved the pot off of the fire as he said this and went to grab some bowls from the table.

"Only soup for an entire feast?" Sango joked, feeling more at easy by Miroku's simple action of making her dinner than she had in years.

"There is always the infamous selection of alcohol I keep, to round the meal out." Setting the bowls down he pulled back one of the chairs, "Now mi'lady your feast awaits."

"Why can't I ever get past the feeling that you are up to something, Miroku?" She eyed him suspiciously, "For now I'll try to ignore that feeling and enjoy the food."

Sitting down across from her Miroku raised an eyebrow. "When have my intentions been anything but noble?"

Sango just rolled her eyes and started to eat.

The soup was very good and the conversation was kept light. Miroku told some stories he had learned on his trip and Sango added a few of her own. Like before, both avoided things that sat like lead between them. Neither spoke of the time that had passed or the tragedies that had occurred. To them it was like it had been when they were children.

- - - -

_A ten year old Sango sat on her porch strapping on the armor that she wore to train. Her father was going to stay after today and teach her a new move. _

_"Hey San, what are you doing?" Miroku was coming up the path on his way to the old monastery where he lived._

_Sango stood up proudly and grabbed her practice sword. "My dad is going to teach me a new move. If you want to come he can help you too? I always need a sparing partner."_

_Miroku looked a little downcast, "Mushin wants me to go home and study." Sango's face fell a little. "Don't look like that San."_

_Taking a step forward he whispered in her ear. "I'll try to sneak out and make it."_

_Sango jumped back beaming, "Really you'll try, Roku?"_

_Pausing he grinned back. "Ya I'll try." _

_Then Miroku made an elaborate bow, kissed Sango's hand, and departed. "Until we meet again." _

_Running off down the path, he left a very red faced Sango frozen in place, staring at her hand._

_- - - _

After they finished eating, Sango insisted on cleaning up. Miroku was telling a story about how he escaped an angry father who wanted him to marry his daughter when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." Miroku walked over to the door and cracked it open. His playful demeanor faded at once replaced by a more serious military façade.

Sango looked at him questioningly. Miroku gave a grin that didn't meet his eyes.

"I'll be right back." With that he ducked outside and shut the door.

The light hearted mood had faded around Sango as well, and she wasted no time moving to the door and trying to catch the conversation. Now was time for business.

A low, gruff voice spoke, "Captain, you are required tonight."

"I told him, I can't stand watch tonight." Miroku's voice sounded strained and frustrated.

"You won't be standing watch. He needs to speak to you about security. It can't wait and you know how much he dislikes being defied."

"Fine, I'll go but give me a few minutes I…" Sango heard Miroku's hand start to turn the doorknob and jumped back hurrying across the room to tend to the fire. A few seconds later Miroku stepped in, his calm and joking manner had been put up once again, but to Sango could see that the lighthearted manner spread little farther than his smile.

"Who was that?" Sango questioned nonchalantly.

"Someone from the fort." He answered tersely. "A fight broke out among some of my men and I need to go sort it out.

"You'll understand if I have to go?" Miroku questioned.

Sango acted as though nothing had happened and answered casually, "Yes, of course I understand. I'm tired as it is, so I'll just go to sleep. See you tomorrow morning." She went to her room and closed the door.

"Well enjoy your night my lovely Lady Sango." Miroku called after her before he exited and walked hastily down the street.

Sango waited little more than a few seconds before pulling up one of the floor boards in her room and fishing out the extra bag she had brought with her from Celedig. In it she kept what she really needed during her stay in Agnus.

A fighting outfit with armor similar to the one she wore as a child was on the top of the bag. It was tight black and covered nearly her entire body making her at almost disappear in the dark, a very useful thing for spying. With it came pieces of pink and black armor, her feminine touch to the whole outfit. She didn't need the armor tonight so it was left in the bag. Under that lay a mask that covered most of her head. She would need that tonight.

As soon as she was dressed, Sango stuffed some extra clothes under the bed covers, just incase she wasn't back in time, and grabbed her dagger and a coil of rope. Tonight she would spy or do recognizance, so it was best to travel light.

Exiting through the window, she took off in the direction Miroku had taken. It wasn't hard to catch up with him, and as soon as Sango got within seeing distance she slowed down and stuck to the shadows.

Miroku had taken a path that headed straight for the barracks and then veered off into the woods. For Sango, her luck couldn't have been better. She thrived in the woods. It gave her unlimited places to find cover and she could barely be seen or heard by even the most alert animals.

The moon was large over the trees but clouds were moving fast covering its light from time to time. Trees swayed in the wind and shapes danced across the path Miroku took. If anyone suspected they were being followed, they probably played it off as tricks of the night.

Winding through the forest Miroku followed the path with ease as though he could find his way even in his sleep. Sango shadowed him not far behind, snaking her ways through the trees with equally perfect ease. Around them the forest grew dense and the night got more reckless. Branches knocked against and tangled with each other, wind howled through the woods and the moon's light became even more unstable.

Suddenly, the trees became sparser and the ground became uneven and rocky. Sango remembered the area they were now in a little from when she was very little but had been banned from playing near there later in life. It was a rough area with numerous rock formations and a sharp cliff not far off. A small river ran nearby and created a sizable waterfall. The whole place, once you got into the rock formations, was a maze of caves, tunnels and caverns.

Walking straight forward out of the woods, Miroku led to a cave with a very narrow, heavily guarded opening. Sango considered her options on following but decided against it. She could easily take out the guards but that would only alert people to her presence.

Sango crept away from watching the entrance and started looking around the rocks for another opening.

After ten minutes, she discovered a draft of air warmer than the night around her. Tracing it back to the rocks she found a small crack through which she could barely slip.

Glancing around, she squeezed her way into the opening. It was a tight fit for the first few feet but then it widened and Sango found herself in a narrow, dimly lit passage way.

The passage way was a civilized version of a cave. Its floor seemed groomed and it was well lit but the walls were still rough and jagged.

After barely a second of catching her breath, foot steps sounded behind her that were closing in fast. Sighing and silently cursing she wedged herself back into the crack and waited till they passed. Two ominous looking guards soon walked silently by her as she held her breath.

Once they passed she checked both ways and followed in the direction they headed. The path went straight and slanted down deeper into the ground. Before long the walls became damp and the air around her became more humid. Sango guessed they were heading closer to the waterfall but without a map or any landmarks to mark their journey, guessing was all she could do.

The guards led to a fork in the road and headed left. Sango decided to take her chance and went right. Her risk was rewarded by a door not far off the main path. It was solid wood and official looking. The bottom of it sat flush against the ground so it was hard to tell if a light was on or not in the room it guarded. As she reached to touch the door, its door knob turned and someone opened it.

"I don't know what your thinki… hey Hiten did you just see something?" A large, fat man walked out the door. He scarcely missed Sango as she jumped up, grabbing and clinging to the rocks above her near discoverers' heads.

"No, it's your imagination. Come on Manten, we can't be late." The skinnier man pushed ahead of the other and continued down the hall. Shrugging the heavy one followed letting the door fall close on its own.

Sango dropped softly and caught the door with her foot. Standing she listened closely to hear anyone in the room and then slowly eased the door open.

The room was small and empty. It was dimly lit by a torch on the nearside wall. Sango shut the door securely behind her and started to go through the room.

It was some type of guard quarters she decided, judging by the extra food and clothing in the corners. A table in the center, with a few random chairs, was the main focal point of the room. Various papers lay strewn across this table in an unorganized fashion.

Sango walked over to the table and picked up the first few papers. After a cursory glance she set them down uninterested and picked up some other papers. That was when a large paper in the center of the table caught her eye.

"What have we here?" she picked it up, brushing off some food crumbs that dusted it.

The paper was a crudely drawn map of what seemed to be the cave system. The symbols were a little bit abstract on it but the basic layout of the area was pretty easy to read.

Folding it and tucking it away in a pocket she headed towards the door. Almost as if by command, the door again opened leaving Sango to dash for cover.

The rotund man from before came into the room, "Why does he always boss me around, 'How do you not know the way?' 'Did you forget the map again?' Well I'll get him that map. I left it right… O no."

Sango took that as her exit cue and darted out the door and down the hallway while the fat man frantically looked around the room. She sunk back into a corner as the thinner man from before came her way.

"HITEN!!! HITEN!!!! It's gone. The map is gone." Wailed the larger man as he ran down the passage.

"What do you mean it's gone? It couldn't have just disappeared." The other man scoffed back.

"It was the shadow, it stole the map. This place is haunted."

"The shadow? What are you talking about now Manten?"

"When we were leaving before I saw a shadow. It was a ghost. Remember the stories that these caves are haunted. It's true, it's true."

"O come on I'll help you look, you big oaf. You probably just stepped on it."

Both men headed back to the room and Sango made for an exit.

Pulling out the map briefly she paused and examined it. The whole thing was like a giant winding maze and it would take a lot more time than she had to be able to find her way around. Putting it away again, she headed back the way she had come in down the larger hallway searching for the crack. Once again she heard people coming

"…time is limited tonight." It was Miroku. She knew his voice, and he was coming this way if she wasn't mistaken.

'Where is it? I know that crack is right here.' Sango moved faster running her hand along the wall looking for her entrance.

"I assure you, everything is secure. You need not worry. I do not see the need of setting up extra precautions."

Miroku, and whoever he was with, were just around the corner now and there was no where to hide.

'O God where is it?' she kept her well schooled cool hunting for a hiding place but her actions grew more jerky. She couldn't blow this, she couldn't get caught now.

The steps sounded only a few feet away as Sango's hand finally slipped into a welcome crevice in the rocks. She quickly leapt up and squeezed into safety as Miroku and company came into sight.

"You are young to have such confidence, young and foolish." Miroku's companion drawled out in a calm, venomous voice.

Sango almost gagged at the familiar and hated voice. The cool sickening tone that chilled bones with a clammy undertone that made one feel greasy and slimy, she knew the voice better than she ever wished. It commanded respect and obedience from fear and sickening deception. The voice, like him, would always be implanted on her soul, heart, and mind. She could never forget it. It was him, General Naraku.

Every once of Sango's strength was used not to murder him. She could have him now, fulfill her revenge but that would be pointless. Her mission would become fruitless for she would never get out alive. She needed to get the seal and papers. She had to get them before she destroyed him. Only after she acquired everything could Sango perform the assignation.

The oily voice continued, "Despite what you presume, it is necessary for us to enact extra safety measures. You will have everything taken care of by next week's banquet I presume?"

Miroku bowed, "Of course General we'll have everything in place. Can I take my leave now?"

They walked off down the tunnel and Sango breathed again. She needed to learn what they were talking about but tonight was not the time. She had had enough for tonight. Now she needed to make a break for it to get back before Miroku.

Edging her way back through her entranced, she came upon a pitch black night with the taste of rain in the air. Wind wiped her face and already hints of moisture could be felt.

'Great, if it rains I'll track water into the house with me.'

She broke from the path and took a short cut through the forest. Hoping and praying that someone was smiling down on her she headed for Miroku's, racing both the weather and her host.

When she came through the last covering of trees, Sango breathed a sigh of relief. The weather had held and Miroku could be seen rounding the corner of the fort a good ways off. With one last dash to the house, she wrenched open her window and slid inside just as drops of water started to hit the ground. She'd made it, her luck had held.

Stripping hurriedly in the dark, she stuffed her clothes, supplies, and the map into the floor again. Sango slid the board closed over the hiding place as she heard the front door open. Quietly she slipped into bed and closed her eyes.

The foot steps stopped in front of the door. Silently the door cracked open and Miroku's face peered into the room. Sango held her breath. After a moment, he shut the door and walked to his own room.

After a few minutes, Miroku's room went silent. Sango rose from her bed and crept to the window to watch the rain.

It came in sheets, blanketing the world. Thunder rolled across the sky, mixed with the sound of pounding rain and wind still howling through the forest and village. The entire night was covered in black.

- - - - -

_Lighting flashed against the nearly black sky. Thunder cracked sharply and water beat down on the already inundated landscape._

_A fifteen year old girl stood alone in a clearing staring at an unseen adversary, poised to strike._

_Water blurred her vision as she dodged and thrust at an invisible enemy. Every step, every action was planned to perfection and then repeated. _

_Again and again she went through the movements as familiar as her own breathing. No thoughts occurred in her head as she focused entirely on every minute movement she took._

_She wouldn't stop; she couldn't stop, until she was the best, until everything was perfect. _

_"SANGO!!!" A voice cut through the rain, mildly registering on the warrior in practice._

_"SANGO!!! Where are you?" The voice again, making more of an impact this time, but still brushed aside._

"_There you are." Miroku stood at the edge of the clearing staring at his best friend as she worked herself harder and harder. Training to be something she had learned today she could never become. She had disappeared earlier that day when a notice from the Empire banning female's from combat was posted at the base. He had been looking for her most of the day._

"_Sango, come back home. Your family is worried they couldn't find you."_

_Sango ignored him and kept working through her exercises. _

"_Did you hear me? It's raining. You are going to get sick." Miroku's voice was getting worried, unsure of what to do._

"_I can't go back. I need to stay out here, to become better." Sango's spat back between breaths._

"_Sango you can't be out here. They'll find you." Miroku walked step by step closer._

"_If I'm good enough they won't care if I'm a girl." She hardly paused as she spoke, continuing through her drills. "They'll allow me to fight, you'll see. Then I can grow up and serve the Empire just like my father. I'll become a great general."_

_"There is more to life. You can do something else you know." Miroku reached out to touch her hand but she backed away._

_"You wouldn't understand, Roku. This is all I have. This is who I am. I'm a soldier and warrior. I don't know anything else." She finally stopped and stared at Miroku. Water had plastered hair against her face and her breathing was labored. _

"_You would never understand." She continued with a slightly mad and feverish look to her face. "Everything I've worked for my entire life is gone. I don't belong anywhere but here. You would never understand; they want you. They don't want me to fight; they want me to just disappear, to sit at home being everything I'm supposed to be, to blend in to everything around me."_

_Miroku met her stare. "So you'll let them win Sango? Everyone wants nothing more than to find you out here training against the law. Then they can lock you away. What better place to pretend you don't exist than behind bars. Come with me Sango, we'll figure it out. There is more to your life, more to you than fighting." Miroku grabbed her hand again._

_"NO! Let them take me. I'll fight the entire time. Then they'll see I'm better than any boy, that I am an amazing soldier." She tried to snatch her hand away but he wouldn't release it._

_"San, listen to me; listen to yourself. You know what you are saying isn't true. You are already sick; what you are thinking is delusional." He let go of her hand only to grab her wrist. "I'm taking you home."_

_"Let go of me Miroku." Sango seethed through her teeth._

_"No, you aren't well. I won't leave you." _

_Miroku barely caught sight of her leg as she twisted around and kicked him in the head. He hit the ground hard, face slamming against the mud. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to strength. He really did not want to try what he had to do._

_Jumping up Miroku faced Sango._

_Sango took her familiar fighting stance. "If you want me to go home, then you'll have to beat me. You are supposed to be better than me. Why don't you prove it?" _

_"Don't do this Sango. You know I think the new rules are idiotic. You're a better soldier than anyone I know, but this proves nothing. You're sick and a wreck. You shouldn't be fighting now." Miroku pleaded but Sango made no move to stand down. Sighing one last time, he sunk into ready position across from his best friend. _

_She moved first, faking a jab and following through with an up kick. Miroku saw the bluff and blocked. He swung around with an elbow but Sango easily twisted away, took a step back and then attacked again._

_Sango again made the first move, feinting a high kick and then going low, she hit his legs out from under him. Quickly recovering Miroku caught himself by his arm and sprang back up trying a midsection kick that Sango merely jumped back from. Both resumed positions across from each other and tried again._

_It continued this way for a few minutes, neither friend gaining the upper hand. Miroku grew more distressed, Sango was exhausted and growing weaker. Her movements became desperate and less precise. He was having a hard enough time just blocking her moves. _

_With one last punch Sango launch herself forward but she'd made a mistake, Miroku finally saw his opening. He sidestepped and hit the back of head. She paused a minute before falling unconscious into the mud at his feet._

_Sinking into the mud beside her, he rolled her over and checked to see if she was alright._

_Satisfied that she would be fine he laid, back in the mud beside her, letting the rain wash over him. _

_"Sango, you are a great friend, but damn! You make one hell of a scary enemy."_

* * *

Thanks for reading. If anyone caught the allusions to episode 132 in the last part, props.

As always PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me write faster.

Thank you to Skylark624, chocolatechipp, DarkHeartKeyBlade, Nasa Ow/d Maxwell, Steph Silverstar, Keera Sango. I really appreciate your reviews.


	6. Plans for a Dance

Here is chapter six for all those following my story.

To you who are ardent Kouga lovers, I warn you he doesn't look very good in this chapter but he does improve later.

To any of my readers, feel free to point out any grammatical or factual errors you may find. I might have skipped over a few things in my wish to post this chapter as soon as possible. Any questions you have whatsoever are also welcome.

If you are confused please also do not be afraid to ask. I'd be more than happy to make future chapters more clear on some points.

Please Enjoy.

Fefe aka Eef

* * *

A mission of choice she's become a part of, a mission of pain it must soon become.

Tearing her apart she must move forward for there is nothing left behind.

A friend of old will see betrayal. A love of old must be lost.

- - - -

It was night. The dull, small moon barely lit the buildings throughout the town as it's fought to breakthrough the clouds.

Sango was going through the same well learned routine she had been doing for the past four nights. She spent the night tailing Miroku, and made a last minute dash home to get into bed before Miroku checked on her. Tonight, however, she wasn't going to go to sleep.

Instead of changing into normal clothes, Sango merely waited to hear Miroku fall asleep before venturing out into the dark again.

Jogging across the road and into the forest, she headed for the pre-chosen meeting spot.

Sango knew she was already late. Miroku had taken longer than usual at the barracks and she was running behind because of it.

Reaching the meeting spot, she ducked behind a tree and scanned the area.

"You're late."

Sango's head snapped in the direction of a man's voice coming from above her head.

Looking up she saw Inuyasha casually sitting on a branch with his back against the trunk. Without any effort, he swung his legs over the side and dropped down in front of Sango.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango queried, after realizing Kagome wasn't with him.

"She'll be here in a second. She had to stop by and talk with Kaede for awhile."

Sango nodded, "Should we wait until she gets here?"

"Nah," Inuyasha stepped over to the trunk of the tree and sunk into a cross legged position, "She told me to begin, and she'll be here soon."

Sango had guessed that much, "So what news do you bring?"

Inuyasha absently scanned the surrounding area as he answered, "O nothing really, the same old check up on the work you have been doing and the customary pat on the back for not getting caught so far. Got to also make sure you are still breathing, of course."

"Good to know they are thinking of my well being."

Sango tossed a bag she had been carrying at Inuyasha's feet. "As for the mandatory check up, you'll be able to find at least one thing of particular interest in there. This I believe will be sufficient to satisfy the council."

Inuyasha grabbed the bag and dumped its contents on the ground in front of him. Leaning over he picked up the map that landed on top. He then took a small candle out of his coat and set it on the ground. After carefully lighting it he brought the map closer and started to examine it.

"It's a map to General Naraku's private base. The place is a maze of caves located not far from here near the drop off and waterfall. I found it, and Naraku, my first night of following Miroku. I have been back scouting it on a number of occasions but since the first night I have not located any trace of our target."

Inuyasha nodded and started sifting through the other things that had Sango had brought.

Sango continued. "Along with the map there are a number of papers I found of particular interest. I found these papers and others like them, of particular note because their obvious origin is Naraku but all our signed Onigumo. This is what first drew my attention to them, upon reading them however I decided that the name was more than just a simple cover up of him being involved. There is a lot of information currently going between the Empire capital and Naraku, but I'm sure that none of it is under official business. From what I can see Naraku has some help in the capital from a number of fairly influential people. I made copies to leave behind and took the originals for you to take back to the capital with you."

"Have you located his official seal yet?"

"No I am still unable to locate it."

Inuyasha again gave an absent nod while shuffling through the papers.

"And what is this?" he asked holding up a decorated paper that had been on the bottom of the stack.

"That is an invitation to a banquet General Naraku will be holding in honor of the upcoming summer. It is scheduled at the fort for Friday night, four days from now. All known military personnel not on duty are required to attend. You asked me to keep you posted on the goings on of the fort. This is all anyone has talked about for the last week. Parties are always a welcomed change to the hell this town has slowly become.'

"Did you say ALL personnel will be in attendance?" Inuyasha for the first time looked away for the papers and at Sango.

"There will be a few night guards left on duty from what I could gather but the majority will be in attendance at the banquet."

Inuyasha smirked a little, "I think that would be the perfect night to give Naraku's hideout a thorough search."

Sango nodded, "I have been thinking that too. I'll fake being sick so that Miroku will attend the dance with out me. That way I can sneak..."

"No, you'll be going to the dance Sango." Kagome's voice came from the bushes as she stepped into the open, "The dance is a perfect opportunity for you to get in with the military crowd. It also provides you an opportunity to see Naraku if he makes an appearance there."

"But Kagome, I think I would be a much greater help going through the caves. I already know my way around them."

Kagome shook her head and bent to pick up the map Inuyasha was holding out for her.

"From the looks of it Sango anyone can find their way just fine with the map you brought back. Inuyasha can easily explore the cave on his own. There is something to be said for fresh eyes looking it over."

Sango was still a little hesitant. "Kagome, I really don't think me going to a dance with Miroku will help anything. My attendance for to the dance isn't even secured yet. I doubt that he, with his popularity among the women of this town would bring me with him."

Kagome smirked much like Inuyasha had been and got an odd twinkle in her eye. "Don't be a fool Sango. He'll ask you. I'll make sure you get a dress and have everything ready by the dance. Meet me at Kaede's to get ready around noon. We'll make you so beautiful that no one will ever suspect you of any wrong doing. You will take their breath away."

"Kagome, Sango, one of the night patrols is coming this way." Inuyasha's rough voice interrupted. He bent down and started shoving the papers into the bag and then blew out the candle.

Kagome peered around the under brush at the oncoming man. "Well that is our cue to leave. Inuyasha and I will see you at Kaede's, leave everything to me."

Straightening, Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Giving a small wave goodbye she followed him as they both disappeared into nothing.

Sango watched the two vanish, but couldn't get over the uneasy feeling in her stomach. The dance was four days away, but that was far too soon for her liking.

- - - -

_Sango had seldom been nervous in her entire life but right now she felt her gut twist in apprehension. She was just standing at the entrance of a room listening to people discuss her and what would happen to her. She was trained to not show fear or nervousness but that did not mean she couldn't feel her stomach lurch sharply as the quiet and regal man at the end of the table caught her eyes._

"_Why don't you ask her?" The room went silent as Lord Sesshomaru spoke for the first time. "She has been standing at the door for the last ten minutes."_

_The whole room immediately turned and looked at her. Nothing was said for a moment. To Sango it seemed like an eternity but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds._

"_Sango! You made it." Kagome broke the silence, walking around the table and crossed the room to greet her. Taking Sango's hand she lead her to stand in front of the half circle table so that she had a clear view of the ten or so people that sat along both sides and Lord Sesshomaru, who sat in the center directly across._

_"I think before the questioning begins it would be good for you to get an idea of who you are in facing." Kagome whispered to Sango._

_"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome turned and spoke loudly to the regal man sitting at the end of the table, "I ask permission to brief Sango on the people in attendance so that she won't be handicapped by a complete lack of easily given information." _

_There was some grumbling from the man who had been arguing against her case earlier but Lord Sesshomaru raised his hand before any words of protest could be uttered and gave a small nod._

_Kagome gave a slight bow and steered Sango over to chairs at the far side of the room out of ear shot from the rest of the table which had moved onto another topic and already started arguing._

_"I am not sure if my brother has filled you in yet but I will give you a brief over view." Kagome began as soon as they sat down. _

_"This is the Grand Council of the Shikons. It is a very fancy name for a group of people who advise and help Lord Sesshomaru. We assist in the governing of the Shikons and also act as representatives of the people._

_"Those who you see before you are chosen or appointed in various ways either by the rank they carry, such as General Kouga our military advisor," Kagome motioned towards the man with long brown hair that had been arguing earlier, "or by an expertise they have, like our technology and engineering advisor Totosai." A lean, old man sitting at the half way down the table seemed to be nodding off half asleep._

_"Along with those two there is Myoga" he was an old, short man sitting not far from the near end of the table, "advisor of internal affairs and historical expert. _

_"Next to him is Hojou" a younger looking man with a kind and simple face, "the agriculture and resource advisor. _

_"To his left is my cousin the Lady Kikyou," she was a woman who looked remarkably like an older version of Kagome, "who is our health and medical expert. _

_"Then there is Shippo," a younger boy with a mop of red hair sat looking bored and fidgety, "he is Lord Inuyasha's assistant. _

_"The next one over is Lord Inuyasha." It was the angry white haired man from earlier who had been arguing on her behalf with Kouga. "He is the brother to Lord Sesshomaru and his second in command. He fills in where Sesshomaru cannot find the time to and does a lot more field work. They rarely act kindly towards each other and it often appears as though they want to kill each other but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are very close and rarely trust others with important matters, even members of this council._

_"Of course the man he sits next to is his brother, Lord Sesshomaru." The man was tall and very handsome with shocking white hair and gold eyes like his brother. His face and demeanor were polar opposite of his brother however. His entire essence was one of complete calm and control._

_"He took the throne around two years ago with the help of his brother. You see the rule had fallen out of the families control for ten years following their father's death. When he took back the throne from those who had taken control of it he severely punished those involved and redistributed council positions to those loyal to him. This is why the council is quite young as a whole."_

_Kagome took a breath and then continued motioning to the small woman sitting next to the lord. "That is the Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's wife. She is in charge of youth affairs. Schools and the care of orphans are under her control. She is also his right hand woman and at many times acts as his voice. _

_"Then odd looking man next to her" he was strange, very short with a pointy little face, "is Jaken. He is Lord Sesshomaru's trusted assistant. He has worked with him for a number of years, very loyal but kind of strange._

_"I have already mentioned both General Kouga and Totosai. The last one" she pointed at a young girl with red hair. "is Ayame. Her domain is trade and commerce."_

_Sango nodded slowly taking in everyone again. "What is your position, Kagome?"_

_"Me? Well I don't really have a position." Kagome shrugged, "I am more of a representative of someone else. I am a stand in for Lady Kaede whom you already know. She is the head of foreign affairs and prefers to spend most of her time in close contact with the people of the Empire"_

_"Kaede?" Sango mumbled slightly taken aback, "You mean Kaede is a spy?"_

_"A spy? Well not quite. A spy must answer and get orders from someone telling them what to do. Kaede is that person. No she just would rather be the first one to know about any new developments instead of needing to wait to be informed of them, so she lives not far from the closest Empire fort to do so."_

_"Are you done yet?" There discussion was interrupted by Inuyasha. _

_Kagome bristled a little at his question and snapped back. "Actually, yes we are, and if you weren't so impatient I would have just been telling you so." _

_"Keh, you would probably still be sitting there talking about nothing for the next hour while we wait for you."_

_"Inuyasha don't be so rude." Kagome replied trying to act in control but being clearly perturbed._

_"Everyone let us get back to business." Lord Sesshomaru spoke again sufficiently cutting off any more comments. "I am eager to hear our guest and who seems to have much more intelligence than your mindless babbling, Inuyasha."_

_Lady Rin stood then and motioned for Sango to approach. "Lady Sango, please stand in front the table. The Council will now ask you questions that you must provide clear answers to the best of your knowledge. Answer truthfully and hide nothing. Lord Sesshomaru does not take kindly to lies."_

_Sango nodded respectfully and took her spot in front of the council. She stood straight backed with her eyes forward. The regal and professional attitude she maintained without the slightest show of fear of anxiety did her military raising proud._

_"Are you ready Sango?" came Kagome's voice, which had returned to the professional tone she used for serious business._

_"Yes my lady." _

_Clearing his throat Myoga was the first to speak. "We have received intelligence that two weeks ago an incident occurred during the night where General Tajiya of the Empire army outpost at Agnus, his wife, and son were caught in a fire where they were all killed. We have resources that state a fellow colleague General Naraku, who shared joint control of the outpost, was involved in this said accident. Can you verify this?"_

_Head straight with voice possessing a military calm, Sango answered curtly, "There was no accident. General Naraku was involved."_

_"Are you stating that the accident was in fact a deliberate murder on one of the army's highest officers?" Myoga questioned._

_"Yes, General Naraku's intention was to eliminate my father, General, along with his family who he viewed as threats."_

_Kikyou fielded the next question, "Even General Naraku has announced you are alive and were sent away in need of medical care. There is no faked death or further pursuit in attempting to kill you. Why is that?"_

_"They don't perceive me as a threat." Sango lightly licked her lips and continued. "I am a girl and so hold no military or political power in General Naraku's eyes. Further pursuit would be an annoyance and would raise questions. As would me returning to Agnus if people thought I was dead. No one will worry about me anymore in a week's time. If I ever return any thing I say can be discounted as the ramblings of someone in grief."_

_"Won't your friends in Agnus wonder about yourdisappearancewithout so much of a letter?" The younger Hojou asked almost kindly._

_Sango took a deep breath but maintained her outward façade, "I possess no lasting friendships in Angus besides Kaede's."_

_Kouga grunted a little, "Isn't that a little suspicious. A grown woman who has spent most of her life in the same town has no attachments to anyone. What about your girl friends or a significant other? By empire standards shouldn't you be married or engaged by now?"_

_A spark appeared in her eye but she replied evenly, "When I was younger, most of my time was spent training and fighting. I never fit in, or wished to, because of my dedication to my training. I don't have a husband because men don't like women who can protect themselves and beat them at fighting. It scares them." The last comment was said with bite while staring straight atKouga._

_Kagome started to smirk a little but quickly schooled her face again._

_"You're a member of the Empire army?" Inuyasha spat out._

_The brief light in Sango's eyes died and her demeanor turned to ice. "I was banned from military participation and combat training when I was fifteen by an Empire wide ordinance. I, of course,complied."_

_Inuyasha raised an eye brow at her. "Really?" he said, butnot so much a question as an expression of doubt they both knew was justified._

_Totosai cut off the line of questioning with a different one. "You should be dead but you are not. How did you survive when your family didn't?"_

_"I…I'm not sure." Sango replied her voice a little higher than normal._

_"Not sure is not an answer. You must answer." The toady Jaken pronounced haughtily._

_"I'm not sure. I don't remember much from that night." Her eye's flashed a brief look of horror that only Sesshomaru caught. _

_She was lying but it was not out of purposeful deception. No, the girl didn't want to remember, and if she said it enough she might actually forget. He wouldn't press it._

_"How convenient." scoffed Kouga._

_"Kouga don't be rude." Kagome shot at the young general._

_"Why not?" he spoke as he stood up. "This woman here somehow makes it through the forest alive in the middle of the night to our city and we are supposed to welcome her with open arms for making it that far."_

_Pushing back his chair he pointed around. "I will not stand back and watch this Council get deceived by it's weakness for well planned sob stories and their loyalty to an old easily deceived hag."_

_Walking over to the front of the table he stood a few feet from Sango. "It is so convenient that her life was the Empire military and she just gave it all up. It is so convenient that she miraculously lived when her whole family supposedly died. And it is so convenient that when asked how that came to pass the entire event slips her memory."_

_Squaring up to Sango he delivered the final blow to his speech. "If you ask me I think this is all a set up. She faked the fire and the deaths, tricked Kaede into trusting her, wormed her way into the heart of the softest person hereand this whole time she is probably a lap dog of Naraku's. Listening and hanging on his every wor…"_

_The wind was hit swiftly from his lungs as General Kouga, prized Shikon fighter just under the two ruling brothers, was taken unaware and unceremoniously flipped onto his back._

_Sango kneeled above him her right forearm pressed strongly against chest holding him to the ground. Her face was a sheet of ice except for the burning eyes that bore him down. Eyes that blazed of hatred very few will ever experience in their lives._

_Her voice came out in a perfectly calm, schooled voice that showed how much she must be holding back._

_"I would sooner slit my throat than ally myself with that bastard. You have no idea what hatred is until you are in the position I am in now. That man has slowly tried to destroy my family since my childhood. He pushed for a law that banned me from fighting, he tried to break my mother's spirit every way he knew how and he demeaned and undermined my father every chance he got; and after all that the anger and loathe I had for him only a few weeks ago would pale in comparison to the hatred I feel for him now. _

_"I watched that animal come into our peaceful house and stab my father in his sleep. That thing slit the throat of twelve year old brother before me. The bastard tried to rape my mother but she fought so hard that he instead broke her neck. " Tears were streaming silently down from her eyes and the room was deathly silent except for her bone chilling words._

_"You want to know how I survived. They thought they had already killed me. They thought that a blow to the head would be enough to keep me down at least until they lit the roof over our heads on fire. It wasn't enough though, and by some cruel twist of fate I was conscious enough to see that demon destroy everything in my life piece by piece. It wasn't till they lit the house on fire that I got enough energy to fight back. I was lucky that the building started to collapse then, and I got out with only a burn because if it wasn't for that fire, I would have fought till I was killed too."_

_Sango released a now frozen Kouga and sank back onto the floor. She shut her eyes and breathed deep for a second. _

_"If you are wondering where my loyalties lie and if I will betray you to Naraku," She looked up eyes scanning and meeting everyone in the rooms, "I think you know the answer."_

_- - - - _

Sango stared absently at the spoon she held as she stirred porridge she was making for breakfast. Miroku had left earlier that morning and she had missed his departure so was stuck waiting until he returned instead of following after.

She couldn't help wonder if Miroku would indeed ask her to the banquet but then berated herself for her pettiness and stupidity. She was his house guest of with no commitments barring her from attending; it would be rude for him not to invite her. One of the chief both Kagome and her decided on her staying with Miroku was to create the obligation for this very situation. Why now was she doubting herself and going against her duty?

The answer lay in her memory. Being around him reminded her of times where she would go to the banquets and watch Miroku flaunt himself around girls. She hadn't minded it, or at least that was what she told herself. All she was concerned about was the well being of her friend and how should stay away from uniform chasers.

Now as another dance with Miroku for the first time in four years was staring her in the face all the anxieties and worries of her youth were bleeding into her current thoughts. It was unnerving and very unprofessional but this dance was starting to mean more to her than a simple mission, and that was not good.

So deep in her wanderings, she missed the door quietly open and a man stop to observe her for a few seconds.

"A coin for your thoughts?" Miroku's friendly voice called as he finally closed the door behind him and hung up his jacket.

Sango was started and dropped the spoon. A blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks at how she had been thinking of just this man. Trying to cover her coloring up she kept her head low over the pot looking for a way to recover her spoon.

"It would be a waste of your money." She lightly replied as she carefully fish out the spoon and wiped it on an apron she wore.

Miroku cheerfully walked towards Sango, "Nothing is a waste where you are concerned my lady."

Sango's cheeks pinked again at his closeness and his words. It was hard to recover from her musings of the past and return to the present was not working very well.

"Well, good sir." When all else fails with Miroku play it light and fall back on old games of acting high class. She mustered her haughty well schooled voice "If you would sit down you shall find out if I am a waste of a cook. Your feast will shortly be served."

"Sango, you are my guest you don't need to make me breakfast." He watched as she grabbed two bowls and ladled food into them.

Sango grinned as she turned around holding the bowls. "I didn't I made myself breakfast but I have a lot extra and I am willing to share."

She placed his bowl in front of him and took her place at the table across the table. "Now eat up. It might be good now but porridge cools like a rock and you need to eat it while your spoon doesn't get stuck in it."

Her attention then went to consuming her own breakfast but when she didn't hear the same activity across the table she paused and looked up. Staring at her Miroku held a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Sango questioned now slightly self-conscious.

"My lovely lady Sango will you do me the honor of attending the banquet with me Friday?"

Sango schooled her girlhood giddiness she would have felt on this occasion a few years prior with the reminder of her purpose in going to the banquet with Miroku.

She gave a polite smile and nod. "That sounds like fun Miroku. Yes I'll go with you."

Miroku's grin faltered slightly at the politeness in her tone but then broke out into a breathtaking smile that had always made him so popular among the ladies.

Sango looked down into her food and took careful spoonfuls concentrating far too much on such a simple task.

'That smile is going to be the death of me.'

- - - -

_Miroku smiled gallantly as he led his latest partner over and container of ale and ladled her a mug. _

_That was the fourth tonight, Sango absently counted as she secretly watched her best friend talking lightly to the petty, mindless girl. _

_No she shouldn't call the girl petty and mindless. It wasn't her fault she fell for such a flatterer. Everyone in the town was head over heels for him except herself. Who could blame all of them for falling for a man so handsome and promising?_

_Absently sighing she turned away from the sight and instead stared out the window. For some reason Sango didn't feel like dancing or talking with anyone. She was in a far corner hidden mostly by large curtains so she didn't have to worry about anyone finding or interrupting her in her solace; at least she thought you didn't._

_"Someone of your beauty and character should not hide herself away in the corner." A wealthy land owner by the name of Kuranosuke stood near her._

_Sango couldn't ignore or pretend he wasn't there forever so she turned not bothering to smile kindly at the man._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked in his well educated voice._

_Inwardly sighing again, she nodded and took his hand as he led her out on to the dance floor. _

_Sango straightened taking her position and then proceeded to mindlessly follow the delicate steps assigned to her. Letting her body work on auto pilot and setting a polite smile in place on her face, she again allowed her mind to drift. _

_Lost again in her revere, she failed to observe her best friend standing at the back of the room intently watching her just as she had done earlier._

_- - -_

Looking up at Miroku, she smiled back weakly while fighting back the voice in her head reminding her that she was only using him. He was supposed to mean nothing to her.

* * *

Again, as always, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you- Marie Marko, Nasa Ow/d Maxwell, Aamalie, tearsofregret and kiki. Your reviews help me motivate myself to write faster.


	7. Dressing in Style

Painting on a face of who she is not.

Painting on a face of who she can't become.

The memories of cover-up, of hidden faces reminds her

about the lies that must be told.

- - -

A twig snapped under her foot as Sango walked down a path near the village. It was a pleasant morning after a hard week, but in her opinion it was a week that ended far too soon. Tonight was the night of the banquet.

For the last four days she had continued her well learned routine of tracking Miroku that had proved as fruitless as the days following her first night. It meant that tonight had to go well for her mission to progress.

"Can you tell us how to get to Agnus?" An old, hunched poorly dressed Empire farmer with a worn cloak pulled low over his eyes stood at the edge of the path; near him stood a woman of elderly appearance in similar dress with a bow slung across her back. Between them sat a handcart filled with goods and covered securely with a blanket. It was the woman that spoke.

"We need to visit an old lady who lives there. We require her assistance." The woman implored in a high irritating voice at which the man winced slightly.

Sango raised her eyes slightly at the couple and motioned for them to follow her.

"I presume you are looking for the Kaede." Sango replied to the woman as another farmer passed the group going towards town.

The woman eagerly nodded and waited for the man to pass.

Leaning closer the farmer woman spoke again this time with a different voice. "How do we look Sango?"

Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I love the disguise, but lose the bow, banned for women to have them."

Looking at the hunched over man she spoke kindly but in the irritating voice. "Come this way, I'll lead you. The journey isn't too much farther. If you are too weak to continue just tell me and we'll stop and rest."

A golden glare met her from underneath the hood. "Wench." The man grumbled at her mockery.

The small group continued along the path towards Kaede's house gaining little more than a passing nod from soldiers they passed.

When they arrived at Kaede's the bundles on the cart were carried swiftly inside and the cart was stored securely behind the house.

Once inside a string of expletives were let loose by Inuyasha as he was finally allowed to stand up from his hunched position and drop the old man act. Throwing his cloak into a chair he stretched out his arms and back.

"We HAD to be a goddamn old couple, didn't we?!? Couldn't be something where I didn't have to practically walk on all fours all day?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome also shed her cloak and rolled her eyes at her companion. "No one suspects an old couple. How else were we to get all the stuff here?"

Giving cursory glances over the merchandise brought in Kaede spoke, "I am glad you guys made it without getting caught. I didn't think Lord Sesshomaru would allow you to bring the supplies when there is a mission it could jeopardize tonight."

"Keh, like they could catch us."

Kagome snorted lightly, "I made the call to go through with it Kaede. It was no more dangerous than usual and I brought with us supplies for Sango."

Sango, who had been patiently waited for an explanation on finding her friend dressed as an old woman toting what seemed to be an illegal load, couldn't wait any longer. "What are the supplies?"

"Come children lets all sit down while we talk. I'm getting to old for all this activity." Sitting down, Kaede motioned for Kagome and Sango to sit down as well. She didn't bother persuading Inuyasha who took his customary position leaning against a wall listening over while keeping watch of the windows.

"Sesshomaru thinks it is a good idea to equip Kaede with sufficient supplies and ammunition incase the situation with Naraku becomes dangerous." Kagome answered her friend's question. "After seeing the papers you sent back with us he believes that we need to start preparing ourselves.

"We wanted to get the stuff here as soon as possible, so we chanced going through the village during the day."

She got up and walked over to a pretty dark red bag with embroidery along the top. Bringing it back to the table she set it down. "We also brought some stuff for you."

Reaching into the bag Kagome drew out a silvery grey dress. It had long sleeves and a high neck with a high waste. It was decorated with a vine of delicate pink and green embroidered flowers that wound up the left arm and across the front finally circling the bottom creating a hem.

"I decided on a dress that you could hide your black fighting outfit under incase something comes up." Kagome said motioning to the neck and sleeves.

Sango looked at the dress slightly open mouthed. The dress was made of a very fine cloth that was light and flowed easily. It must have been expensive.

Kagome absently continued her explanations of the dress. "I found this while looking through some storage a few days ago. It looks to be your size and we have enough time to alter it if needed."

"This is so generous of you, Kagome." Sango thanked still staring slight agog at the gown.

"Don't thank me too much; it was lucky that I found it." Folding the dress on the table she reached back into the bag again and started drawing out brushes, powders and various pieces of makeup. "I also brought plenty of supplies to help you get ready."

Sango took a look at the beauty supplies and the glint in her friend's eye and groaned.

- - - - - - -

_"Sango, Sango where are you?" _

_A ten year old Sango dodged behind a chair as her nurse came into the room looking for her. She never liked the crotchety woman that Naraku had insisted her mother hire to help with her care and tried to avoid her whenever possible._

_"Sango come here right now! It is time to get ready." _

_Her nurse walked into the next room in search of her charge. Using the nurse's exit to her advantage, Sango made a break for the door. _

_Sliding it open she slipped out into the spring weather and breathed deep. She had made it. _

_"Sango are you running from Rebecca again?" Her mother's soft and kind voice held a bit of humor in it as she watched her daughter freeze guiltily._

_"She wants to dress me up in stuffy clothes and brush my hair but she doesn't do it right. I need to go practice, Miroku is going to show me a new way he invented to throw people. He says it is a really cool move and that I haven't never seen anything like it before. Please mom, don't make me go back." The young girl pleaded with her mother._

_The woman stood from where she had been sitting on the front steps of their house and hugged her daughter._

_"I'm sorry you can't go practice today. We have to go make your father look good at the banquet, but lets make a deal. I'll help you get ready and tomorrow you can go practice with Miroku all you want."_

_Sango nodded, "Mama why does that woman have to live with us?"_

_Her mother's eyes fell a little and she gave her daughter a weak smile, "Not everyone understands our family, Sango. They don't know why you prefer fighting to playing with dolls or why I enjoy working instead of sitting idle like the other officers' wives. They want to change us so that they don't have to worry about us being different."_

_Standing she took her daughter's hand and started to lead her inside, "But don't worry my little warrior they won't succeed. I'll talk to General Naraku about declining Rebecca's services, if you dislike her so much. Would you like that better?"_

_Sango nodded eagerly and gave her mother a hug. She could always make things better._

_Her mother smiled brightly at her. "Now how about getting ready, you want to make your father proud don't you?"_

_Again the girl nodded vigorously as she skipped into the house leading her mother by her hand._

- - - - - - -

The sun still shone in the sky but it had already started making its downward descent. Kagome was finishing the final touches on Sango's outfit as they discussed the mission that night with Kaede, Inuyasha and Kouga who had arrived not long before.

"So, should we use the entrance you found or scout around the cliff for the ventilation openings?" Kagome asked as she pulled a pin from her teeth and secured a piece of hair with it.

"I say we scan the cliff and waterfall area. There has got to be another good opening around there." Inuyasha suggested as he went over the already well known map that had been laid out on the table.

"How many people will be a part of this tonight?" Sango asked impatiently waiting for her hair to be done so that she too could look over the map.

"I'll be staying here." Kagome replied while absently trying to decide where she should place a stray piece of hair. "Inuyasha, Kouga and a few of his men will be searching the hidden base."

"Ginta and Hakkaku should be here soon to help us." Kouga was looking out the window for signs of his men arriving.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "Help you, you mean. I can manage by myself."

Kouga spun and started a stare down with Inuyasha, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"BOYS!" Kagome snapped irritably, "Now is neither the time nor the place to get into a battle of testosterone. You have a mission tonight, together. Deal with it"

Sango bit back a smile at the three of them. "I would give you advice on where you should enter but working at a different angle from mine would probably uncover different things. Just a warning though, the rocks near the water fall are slippery and that the cliff has an unstable edge."

"There you're done." Kagome finally satisfied with her work stepped back. "Now put your dress on. Miroku said to meet him at the fort?"

Sango grabbed the dress and walked behind the curtain separating the next room. "He mentioned this morning he had a lot of work to do before the banquet and would be getting ready at the barracks. I mentioned that Kaede was helping me dress so we decided to meet at the banquet."

"Hmph, well that isn't very romantic."

"Kagome this is just a mission, nothing more." She stepped back into the room and pointed at Kagome. "You are the one that said I am going so to keep an eye out for Naraku. There is nothing romantic about this… Why are you guys staring at me?"

The staring could only be the expected result of the people in the room. After a number of hours under Kagome's control, Sango's transformation into banquet material was impressive. Gone was the worn clothing she had been wearing in Agnus and gone was the fighting gear that she nearly always wore in Celedig.

The silver-grey dress that Kagome had brought gave her an otherworld appearance like a shadow. The winding flowers accented her curves and the dress seemed remarkably risqué though no more than her head and hands were left bare. Even with her fighting outfit underneath the dress fit like it was made only for her.

Her hair proudly crowned her head in a grouping of pinned back curls that sat high on the back of her head with a few strands falling down. Sango had lost count at the number of pins that now held her hairdo in place, but she could safely say Kagome put enough in to hold her hair during gale force winds. Her face was bare except for small bits of accenting that brought out Sango's natural beauty amazingly well.

The four in the room were staring at Sango with various looks on their faces. Inuyasha and Kouga had there jaws slightly ajar while Kagome looked at her as an artist looks at a finished masterpiece. Kaede was looking at her with gentle pride and happiness.

"My child you look so much like your mother right now, absolutely beautiful."

Sango colored slightly in embarrassment at the compliment. She wasn't used to the amount of attention she was receiving for her looks.

"Wow Sango, you look… you look." Inuyasha stumbled over his words seeing Sango for the first time as a pretty woman instead of one of the best fighters he knew.

"She looks great, amazing." Kagome finished, "Of course she does. Sango always looks amazing, now she is just in clothes that show it off."

Sango fidgeted under the close scrutiny that was being placed on her. Kaede smiled in understanding. She stood up and walked over to the young woman. Touching her on the shoulder she motioned for her to follow her to the second floor.

"Come child I have something that should belong to you."

Sango followed the older woman up the stairs and into a room with a quaint bed and a chest in the corner. Carefully bending down to kneel in front of it Kaede slowly opened the musty old trunk.

"I am old and so have a lot of keepsakes and belongings I have gathered throughout my life. Today it is time to return one of them. It gives me great pleasure to do so."

Bending over the trunk, she pushed some things aside before finally grabbing a small, decorate carved box. Brushing the dust off of it, she leaned back onto her heals and slowly rose.

"This was your mother's room when she lived with me here. That is how she met your father in fact. I worked for Lord Sesshomaru's father at the same position I now hold and your mother was my assistant much as Kagome is now. When she left with your father to another post I did move back to Celedig, but upon hearing of her return I returned as well. I changed little of this room in all my travels, however. I always wanted to leave a piece of your mother's past open. Call it sentimentality but I could never bear doing anything with her old trunk."

Sitting down on the bed she patted to the side of her for Sango to sit down as well.

"Here," Kaede spoke as she opened the box revealing a delicate silver choker with a small pearl in the center. "It was your mother's, a gift to her from the reigning Lord. She felt she couldn't keep it after she married your father, so left it behind."

Sango took the necklace and held it in her hand. It was a connecting delicate chain of silver with a pearl that looked like the moon in the center.

"It has not the shine in once had." Kaede continued speaking of the pearl, "Pearls absorb the oil from skin to look polished. They are selfish pieces of jewelry, requiring to be worn often to look their best."

Picking up the necklace from Sango's hand she motioned for her to turn so she could put the necklace on the young woman's neck.

"This necklace has not been worn for many years; it is about time for it to find use again." Kaede closed the necklace and Sango turned back around facing her old friend.

Sango's eyes glistened slightly as she made a simple reply, "Thank you Kaede."

Smiling back with eyes not completely devoid of tears themselves Kaede stood, "There is nothing to thank, child. The necklace is rightfully yours."

"Still, thank you for everything."

The two women departed the room quietly and went to join their companions downstairs.

- -

Two Shikon fighters dressed in Empire clothing stood in the kitchen quaking while their superior chewed them out.

"You two are late." General growled at his men.

"We…we're sorry Kouga. We got lost and we aren't very fast as it is, nothing like you Kouga." A nervous Ginta stuttered back.

Kouga smirked at the compliment but continued to berate them, "Well next time…"

"Let them be Kouga." Kagome interrupted the general, "Ginta, Hakkaku I am glad you made it." She addressed the two men.

Kouga looked miffed for a second but consented to Kagome's interruption. As Kaede had told Sango earlier that week, Kagome really did have large amounts of control in the council. Without her it was doubtful Inuyasha and Kouga could ever work together.

"Where are the old woman and Sango?" Ginta asked after glancing around.

"The old woman is right here." Kaede called from the doorway as she followed Sango into the kitchen. "Now is everyone else here now."

"Keh, finally. You can tell who trained these two birdbrains with following maps." Inuyasha muttered under his breath that was soon after knocked out of him by Kagome's elbow.

"Yes Lady Kaede, we are all here." Kagome replied sweetly.

Kaede walked over to the table and took her seat in front of the map. "Good, we don't have much time and we need to go over the details again."

- -

"Sango stop touching your hair." Kagome ordered as her and Sango stood at Kaede's door saying goodbye for the night.

"Now," she continued, "I have your supply bag. If anything goes wrong you'll be able to find your hood, sword and a number of other useful things, under the large tree directly back from the fort's rear entrance."

"Thank you Kagome. Will you be going on the mission tonight?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I decided against it. There are enough going as it is, they need some people to stay back here. Kaede and I have a lot of things to discuss."

Sango nodded, "Well I need to leave. Be safe Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend, "I will be. Now go have fun. You are beautiful, go steal his heart."

"Kagome this is completely business, I am not going to have fun. Miroku is just my way of getting in."

Kagome gave her friend an almost sad smile, for what Sango couldn't guess, "If you tell yourself that enough do you think you will ever believe it? This may be an important mission Sango, but you don't have to destroy every good part of your old life with the bad. There is more to life than avenging your family."

Kagome gave Sango one last hug and sent her on her way.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Dancing in Circles

Here is the chapter with the banquet. I'm sorry to those who expected it to be in the last one, originally it was but then it got to long and I decided to cut the chapters in half.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Spinning and spinning the masks take hold.

Forever performing for one untold.

A night of drinking, music and deceit.

A night of hopeless dancing on ones feet.

The walk to the fort was painfully peaceful and uneventful. The sun was starting to set and everything seemed perfectly content where it was. All the people she passed on her way were friendly and many of them were going the same place as her. For Sango everything was so placid and boring that she had nothing to distract her thoughts from the night ahead of her.

'Why should I be nervous about this? I have been working undercover for weeks and going to banquets is nothing new. Why am I worried?'

As fast as her mind spun questions, however, she realized she already knew the answers.

Sango had always dreaded banquets, and the dances that followed, since she could remember. As a little girl, the crowded, smoky rooms and the noisy heavily intoxicated people had never been much fun. A night at a banquet meant a night of her having to dress up and act like a "little lady".

When she grew older and became the age when most girls started enjoying dances Sango despised them even more. For a small town centered around a military fort such as Agnus, banquets served as prime time to find an eligible bachelor to rope into marriage or an especially dashing solider to go roll around in the hay with. To Sango, both of those ideas seemed repulsive but her best friend had always found those parts of the dance most enjoyable.

Sango would be lying to herself if she didn't admit Miroku had something to do with her opinion toward dances and banquets. The thought of a banquet coming up would always make Miroku and absent minded sparring partner for the week before the banquet. He was always preoccupied with the "creatures of the fairer race" as he put it, but around dances he would become unbearable.

At the events themselves, he had never been any better. Dancing with every eligible female with in ten years of him and flirting shamelessly, he had always made a fool out of himself. Sango would watch him absently during the festivities; never admitting to the focus she was paying towards her friend and never daring to consider why she was caring at all.

Breathing deep to chase memories and anxiety of the past away, Sango absently kicked a stone to the side of the path. She was nearing Miroku's house now, her residence for the last week or so. It was so uniform next to the rest of the officer houses that having any attachment to such a house seemed absurd. They were all the same.

When her family had first moved back to Agnus they had lived in a house nearly identical to Miroku's. So boring and uniform Sango couldn't even remember which specific house it was anymore. Her father had gotten them a house in the town after a year or two in the barrack like house. She had no attachment to the identical house she had lived in for a few years, but the abode she was sharing with Miroku already seemed more like home than her private one back in Celedig.

Puffing out a small breath of air Sango raised her eyes from the ground, which she had been absently staring at while thinking, and look at the fort now looming in front of her. Music could be heard through the oncoming darkness and lanterns had been placed along the path as a straight guide to her inevitable destination.

She couldn't turn back now. Sango knew that, she figured she hadn't been able to turn back since the second Naraku had killed her family. Her life was a set path, things falling into place that she had little control over even if she wanted to defy them. She had been led to the Shikons by a mix of friends and fate. Her helping them was an agreeable decision, but it wasn't like she could have ever said no and lived if she had wanted. From there the plan had formed not by originality but by desperation, they took the only opportunities open to them. She had spied because it was her job, lied because it was a necessity, and followed the narrow path they lay in front of her. A path that now led to a boisterous compound that held such superficial happiness for some yet only torture for her.

"You would think you had Satan himself as your date with a frown like that." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Come now Sango, I'm not that bad am I?"

Sango retorted somewhat harshly from getting startled, "At least I know never to trust Satan. With you I never know what to think. Your sweet talking can turn people around so much that they start believing black is white."

"Well sometimes it is, my lady, and they have just been looking at it wrong there whole lives." He walked towards her with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Sango gave a little smirk back. "Then those people are fools, easily led and manipulated."

"Ah, but it so hard to tell the fools from the wise sometimes." Miroku stopped in front of her and took her hand. "Enough of that talk. Tonight is grand ball, and I am your handsome escort. We must join the festivities before they leave us behind."

"Handsome?" Sango said incredulously trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice as deadpan as possible.

Miroku fell to his knees putting his hand on his heart. "You wound me fair lady."

"Hope you aren't wounded too much." Sango called as she brushed past her date, "Like you said, we don't want the festivities to pass us by and you are far too heavy for me to carry and make decent time."

-

_"Sango, again! Now again. No faster, you have to make your movements faster." General Tajiya shouted at the fourteen year old girl poised aggressively and panting hard in the center of the training field._

_She moved again as the General instruct, jabbing her sword forward, then spinning and bringing her sword around her back as if to block an invisible opponent. _

_"Not fast enough. Again! The split second you are losing could cost you your head, perfect it now and you won't have to deal with the separation anxiety you will get from parting with your head."_

_She ground her teeth and clenched her jaw but said nothing back instead readily obeying his orders. On the field and in the practice ring he was the General, not her father. There would be no talking back to him and no sympathy to gain._

_"STOP! Go stand to the side Sango." He motioned to the side and waved over the other student. "Miroku you are up. Let's see if you can do it."_

_Miroku licked his lips and picked up his sword. His eyes were focused and determined. Taking his stance he went through the same movements his partner had done only moments before eliciting a much better response for their teacher._

_"Much better Miroku. I see you have been practicing." The General said clapping and coming to his pupil's side. "Your speed, as always, is excellent. Even your technique could be considered acceptable this time."_

_Sango silently watched the praise and bit her lip, silently fuming. _

_"That is all for today. I will be home late tonight Sango be sure to tell your mother." The General nodded towards his two students and quickly departed._

_Bending down to gather some stray weapons, Sango busied herself ignoring her friend a short ways off._

_"Hey San, if you want we can stay a few minutes and work some more." Miroku's hesitant but generous voice offered._

_Pausing she thought about it. No matter was angry she was at him for being better and how much she felt like just sitting down and sulking, Sango knew that he could help her. Swallowing her pride she set down the weapons and looked up._

_"Thanks."_

_After all he only beat her at this move. She would get him next time._

-

When the young couple stepped into the coat room of the main dining hall, Sango heard her partner intake a sharp breath. It was the first that Miroku really saw her in her fancy clothes, it already being too dark outside to see details properly. She didn't know if she should feel happy about attaining that reaction from everyone or slightly put out because how she normally looked must be some contrast to get such dramatic results. At least Naraku wouldn't recognize her at first glance tonight.

"You look… you look, wow." Miroku tripped over his words as he stared mouth slightly agape at his dress.

Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a small smile away, "You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that."

"With a goddess in front of me, how can my mouth do anything else but hang in awe? Sango you look like the sweetest dream of God handed down from heaven." Miroku gushed still a little flustered.

Sango blushed fiercely under the close scrutiny and praise of her appearance. "Miroku, I am not one of those fickle girls that swoon at your compliments. You can stop over exaggerating."

Miroku looked a bit taken aback. "Sango I am only giving you the praise you deserve."

Sango snorted a little, "Well it is making my teeth hurt it is so coated in sweets."

"But that is what you deserve, to be spoiled till it hurts." Miroku held his arm out to his date. "Now my lovely lady Sango, shall we make our grand entrance."

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head a little at his carefree and always light hearted antics. "Why yes Captain, we shall."

There entrance was a grand one. Everyone in the room turned to see the couple. Men wanted to see the mysterious woman Captain Miroku Houshi had brought tonight and the women wanted to see the Captain while glaring at the lucky girl on his arm.

The Captain always found the most enchanting women to bring to the dances, though he seldom spent much time with any single person during the dances. Other soldiers could usually wait only a few minutes before he would leave his current beauty and move on to another. They then could sweep in and all have an opportunity to spend time with her, but tonight was different.

His date was as beautiful as ever, if not more so than his others, but her manner and her air were different. She wasn't weak, clingy or overly cheerful as his other dates had always been, and instead of being completely occupied in the Captain, as again was usual. It seemed to be him completely enthralled by his date.

During the meal the two's actions were peculiar. The woman would yell and glare at the Captain one minute, only to almost choke on her drink from one of antics the next. True the Captain kept up his sweet, silky demeanor that he always held towards other women, but it was changed. His sly and charming comments had less behind them, as if he did not care how the other women reacted. The whole room noticed the shift, except for his date, who seemed to glare at every woman on which the Captain smiled. There was definitely something between those two.

Sango sat staring at her plate, pushing the remaining food around with her fork. Naraku had not made an appearance yet, and besides him there were few other people in the room that could draw her interest.

Everyone in the room treated her as a stranger though she had known many of them a good deal of her life. She decided she liked it that way; it was better than the forced small talk of old acquaintances or the pitying glances and apologies about her family's tragic accident.

Everyone in the room, however, seemed to be on very well acquainted with her escort, particularly all the women. She had lost count of the number who had stopped and had conversations with Miroku, all of them batting there eyes while he joked with them lightly. She hated to sound like a violent person but if she heard one more simpering "Ooo Captain you're so funny!" she was going kill something.

"I don't think your food will disappear no matter how many times you move it around your plate." Miroku said slyly reaching for the fork in Sango's hand and placing it down beside her plate. "I think it is time we tried a different amusement to keep you from falling asleep on me."

Miroku stood and offered his hand toward Sango. Standing also she took it, hesitation and curiosity filling her eyes.

"I think a little dancing would be in good order." Miroku said giving his brilliant smile and taking Sango's hand to lead her to an adjacent ballroom where loud, boisterous music had been coming from for quite some time.

It was always possible to tell just how long dancing had been going on no matter what time you walked into the ballroom. Banquets and dances always seemed to follow a set protocol and course of actions.

At the beginning of the night the dances preformed were organized and stately. High ranking officials from the Empires capital liked to imitate how the state of affairs were conducted back at home, and most of the commoners and soldiers in attendance merely stood along the walls watching and drinking. During this period of time Sango most remembered dancing. Most well to do girls used the orderly portion of the dance to scope out prospects and have fun before their over protective mothers took them home.

After an hour or two the dancing style would start to change. Those who had spent the first part of the festivities against the wall nursing mugs and bottles would become less in awe by the regal dancing styles and more driven by the alcohol they had consumed. That was when the really fun dancing began.

Dancers would give up formal steps in favor of just spinning their partners around. Those without dates would jump about to the music. The more the night wore on the more unorganized and drunken everything would become. By the time everyone would finally head home few would be walking straight and the band would start to slow sad laments for lost love, meshing and slurring many of the notes and harmonies.

When Sango and Miroku arrived the dance was still in its proper stage, with only a few hints of people starting to lighten up. The stiff movements on the floor and the planned formal dances were still the main focal point of the dance. This was the hell Sango had always remembered having to stand through, bored to death dancing mechanically.

"Look at all these young kids. I think we we'll have to show them how real dancing was done." Miroku commented lightly prodding her in the ribs.

"The dance looks exactly the same to me." Sango answered back.

"Ah but they have missed all the feeling and passion in the dance. It has lost its complete point."

"Must have been a point I never discovered." She mumbled dryly.

"You discovered it Sango. Remember all the times we danced together when we were kids? Hmmm do you want to go get some drinks?"

"You always did like these dances. Drinks sound great." Sango didn't care that she was suppose to be working right now she needed something. "It has been so long since I have been to these things."

"It has only been two years for you since you left Agnus." Miroku absently led Sango through the crowds continuing their conversation. "I'm sure you went to plenty of banquets in the years I was gone."

Sango shook her head to his first comment, "No I haven't been to one of these in years. It must be at least four."

"Are you telling me that a beautiful woman like you didn't go to any dances for the last two years you lived here?" He asked incredulously.

"No, never could stomach them, and it was usually you who talked me into them."

"O yes, I remember how you used to whine to your parents about going for weeks." Miroku rolled his eyes at the memory.

"I did not whine. I made good points." Sango spat back jokingly.

"The only reason you hated these events so much was because of how much you worked yourself up against them." Miroku countered.

"My complaints made sense. I saw no reason for falling asleep while standing around at these things and I always left before the rowdy dancing took over."

They had arrived at the impromptu bar set up with large jugs of mead and other forms of liquor.

"Now," The Captain turned towards his date. "what would my lady like to drink?"

Sango scanned over the selection thoughtfully. "Nothing too strong I want to be coherent enough to hit you if you try anything."

"You doubt my honor?" Miroku said looking taken aback.

"O I know your honor. I also know how you act around anything that is female."

Miroku smiled brilliantly handing Sango her drink.

"After you are done with that, would my lady do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I haven't danced in so long Miroku. You will have a horrible time dancing with me. I'll walk all over your feet." She protested.

Miroku raised his eyebrow slightly, "Someone with as much grace as you Sango could never lose it. You fight far too well to ever claim that you can't dance."

Sango shook her head, "Miroku you know I had to stop that too."

"So you always say." He answered cryptically. "Come on Sango, just one dance."

Sango let out a puff of air and conceded. This was reminding her far too much of the last time he begged her into dancing. God hope it turned out completely different.

-

_"Sango one dance won't hurt you." An eighteen year old boy pleaded as he followed his fuming friend._

_"Miroku every time I dance with you your hands end up on my butt. Besides I'm sure there must be one girl in this room you haven't danced with at least three times yet."_

_Miroku stopped following and hung his head a little, an action that made Sango pause in her escape from him._

_"Just one last dance, Sango please. It's important to me." His voice sounded different and the boisterous front she was so used to on him faded. For once Miroku seemed serious, something was wrong._

_"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango questioned peering into her friend's face._

_"Nothing, don't worry about it. Will you dance with me?"_

_Sango chewed her lip for a second. "Fine, one dance, but then I'm leaving. You have forced me to stay long enough."_

_Miroku's face brightened and he displayed his killer smile but a tinge of sadness still lined his face. So slight that only Sango would ever detect but still it troubled her. She had to find out what was bugging him._

_Taking their places on the floor amongst other dances, Sango didn't miss the looks other girls were shooting at her while gawking at her partner. Turing quickly to see how he was reacting to the attention Sango was surprise. Usually Miroku would be waving and smiling back at his admirers but for once the only person he was staring at was her. His intense gaze met hers and she flushed furiously. He was looking at her curiously, like he was trying to imprint her image in his mind._

_"What?" Sango asked her hands reaching to see if she had something on her face._

_"Nothing, you look beautiful tonight Sango." Miroku said almost wistfully, "You look like you are too good to belong in the world of men. I'm afraid that if I look away you're going to disappear and be nothing more than a shadow. I just don't want to let you go."_

_Sango raised an eyebrow at his words, but still her voice pitched a little higher. "Miroku, stop that. Have you already drunken too much? I don't know what you are talking about but I'm not going anywhere."_

_Miroku paused for a second and took a breath, "I know Sango, but I am."_

_The music began that second but the couple in the center of the room didn't move._

_- _

The music began and Sango absently worked her way through the mechanical steps of the dance. The continuous movement allowed her a great opportunity to search the room, and apprise those who were currently attending the dance.

"Sango you're thinking too much." Miroku's voice cut.

Turning back to her partner she blushed. It wouldn't do for her to completely ignore him. She had a mission but she couldn't alert him by her overly cautious and calculating behavior.

"Umm sorry. I already told you I find dancing boring and painful."

Miroku gave a sly smile and winked, "That my dear is because you walking your way through the steps. If you want to do it right you need to feel the music, live the dance."

"Miroku you sound crazy." Sango scoffed back.

"Maybe I am. But allow me to show you how this dance should be done."

With that Miroku spun Sango around a few times before pulling her back closer. He then continued the steps of the dance, this time making them elaborate and overblown as if to mock the other dancers. Every few steps he would use an elaborate spin move again till Sango couldn't quite figure out which way was up or down. Instead of feeling mortified as she should have, Sango instead threw her head back and laughed.

Good or bad for the first time in years she didn't think about her parents, she didn't think about the mission. The only thing that registered in her mind was the spinning world around her and the man standing there with her.

* * *

Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Feel free to comment about anything from plot points to typos, thanks.

- Eef


	9. Fighting the Past

This chapter has been such a long time coming that I beg forgiveness to those following my story.

Feel free to review and comment about anything from grammar, to the story itself, how I really should write faster.

Please Enjoy

-eef

* * *

Running and fighting an invisible foe.

Running and fighting the past.

A piece of happiness briefly obtained

Destined to never last.

"Excuse me captain, we have an important message for you."

The spinning couple halted on the dance floor; to Sango it seemed as though they came crashing down to earth. A man she seemed to recognize from her nightly visits to the caves was standing next to them with a guy she didn't recognize.

"Can't it wait, I have a beautiful lady that I am dancing with right now and it would be a shame to leave her." Miroku said light heartedly though the looks on the men's faces were anything but.

"Captain, it is urgent that you come with us now." The man said in a slightly lower tone looking at Miroku as if to get a message across using his eyes.

Miroku nodded solemnly and slightly licked his lips, turning back to Sango, "Well it seems our night must be cut short." He bent down, picked up her hand and brought it to his lips lightly, "I am sorry my lovely lady Sango that I must depart. Don't let in ruin your night. You should stay here as long as you like, though I have a feeling work will detain me till tomorrow morning."

"I am kind of tired already." Sango said making a convincing head droop to make her statement more believable.

"Then you shouldn't stay long. I will see you tomorrow morning. I am sorry for being such a horrible date." Miroku stood there reluctantly stepping away while babbling apologies to her. Finally he turned and disappeared through the crowd heading towards the administrating part of the building.

Sango waited little more than a few seconds before taking off towards the doors on the other side of the room. Unnoticed by most people, she slipped through the doors and into the night. Skirting the building she made her way to the wing Miroku had disappeared into and looked for low windows she had used as an entrance when following Miroku one of the nights earlier that week.

Easing the window open she carefully hiked up her dress and ducked inside. The room was dark and musty. Furniture was covered with cloth and dust coated everything showing the room's neglect and lack of use. Quiet sounds could be heard not coming far from the door. Sango crept across the room to hear them better and to get a visual on who was talking.

The door of the room was slightly ajar leaving a small sliver for her to peer through. Just as she put her eye to it, Miroku turned and walked away from the men he was talking to and out a back door into the night. His face was shaded in the dark hall way but his poise and walk appeared as one on a mission.

Sango was about to walk back across the room so she could follow wherever the captain was going but the men he had been talking to caught her attention.

"The General didn't sound too anxious about those intruders did he?" Spoke the man who had interrupted their dance.

The men's voices started growing quieter as they walked away from the door she was hiding behind. Carefully opening the door into a crack wide enough to slide through, Sango sunk into the shadows of the hall and quietly trailed the men.

"Nah he knows he got them." Snickered back the man talking to him. "Damn fools, I almost feel sorry for them. How many of them were there?"

The first man scratched his head a little, "General said four."

"Ha, four dead men." The second one obnoxiously snorted before walking back towards the party.

Sango felt her face drain a little at the men's words, Naraku knew about Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others. That was where Miroku had gone to do his duty protecting his employer's holding. He was going to find them and then their fates would be sealed by Naraku.

Sango slipped into the shadows of the hall and made her way into the closest room that had an outside window. Changing quickly out of her dress, she neatly folded it and placed it in a corner covered by a large chair. Opening the window she slid into the night and quickly scaled the wall that surrounded the barracks.

Once in the woods, she located the bag Kagome had hidden for her. After a sigh of regret for having to ruin the hair her friend had spent so long on fixing, Sango pulled out as many pins as she could find and tied it back tightly. She drew her hood over her head and then disappeared into the forest's darkness.

When she neared her pace slowed and she began to take in the goings on of the main entrance. The outward appearance was one of heightened security. Already extra soldiers were stationed there in case the main exit was used. A few other men were scouting the nearby rocks for the intruder's mode of entrance. Sango hoped they hadn't found her special entrance.

A sharp movement about ten yards to her left caught her attention and she squinted in its direction.

Again a small movement, barely perceptible in the dim light from the guards' torches, could be seen. As a figure ducked his head back below the rock he was using as shelter. Sango saw enough to guess that the figure was Ginta, one of Kouga's men.

Quickly checking for any guards looking her way Sango made a break for it and made it to Ginta's hiding place. The man was looking the other way nervously and nearly yelped when he turned around seeing Sango.

"Ginta where are the others?" Sango asked in a whisper.

"Inuyasha split as soon as he noticed more soldiers arriving inside. He left a few ago. Kouga and Hakkaku were trying to find another entrance near the waterfall drop and I haven't seen them come back. I think they are still over there." Ginta nervously answered.

Sango looked over towards the waterfall worriedly. "Alright, I'll go find them. You need to get out of here."

"But Kouga…" Ginta started to protest.

"Will want to see you make it out of here alive. No one is looking now, run." She pointed and lightly pushed him towards the woods.

Lying back, Sango checked her knife and sword and made sure her hood was securely in place. Then checking both ways she took off towards the waterfall.

As she neared, the terrain grew more slippery and she slowed her pace aware that not far from her was a sharp twenty yard drop off that she did not want to accidentally slip off.

A loud crack of wood against rock up ahead drew her attention. Coming around a large rock she was confronted by a sight that froze her in her tracks. In the middle of a decently sized clearing bordered by boulders and the sharp drop off of a cliff, lay Hakkaku injured while Kouga and Miroku were fighting each other not far off in the dim light cast by the small moon.

Kouga was quickly dodging around the young captain using his superior speed to his advantage. Miroku stood carefully posed with a large stick in hand using it as a makeshift staff to fight. He patiently gauged his opponent waiting for an opening. Finding one he quickly struck forward with the speed and technique she had so often gone up against. Kouga barely moved his sword in time to block staff. Drawing back in surprise at the speed in captain's movements, Kouga re-appraised his opponent's talents.

'Kouga knows he can't win, and he needs to get Hakkaku to safety.' Sango thought as she watched both men's movements while they eyed each other daring the other to move first. She needed to save Kouga and distract Miroku so that he could get away.

She and Miroku moved at the same time. Miroku feinted left for a hit but instead brought the end of his staff around tripping Kouga. Taking advantage of the loss balance to throw his opponent on his back, Miroku knocked the sword away and had Kouga completely helpless below him. Sango dove between them just in time to block the last downward swing of Miroku's staff with her sword easily cutting the stick in half.

Miroku sprang away to safety giving Sango time to whisper rushed instructions to Kouga.

"Get Hakkaku and get out of here. Ginta and Inuyasha are already made it out. I'll take care of Miroku."

Kouga nodded knowing not to argue with Sango when she was in fighting mode. He glanced at Sango who had assumed a low fighting crouch staring down Miroku through the eye holes in her hood.

Miroku carefully appraised his newest opponent while side stepping towards Kouga's discarded sword. Sango maintained a position between Miroku and her fleeing allies. She carefully guarded their departure.

Once he had the sword in hand, Miroku made a move towards the departing pair only to be met face to face and sword to sword with Sango.

Quickly jumping back Miroku gave a last frustrated glance at the escaped trespassers who disappeared around the corner and then focused his attention back on the unknown attacker. The look in his eye was of complete focus and determination fierce determination. He wasn't easily going to let whoever they were, go easily.

Sango waited for Miroku to attack first. She had no wish to harm him all she need to do was distract him and keep herself alive.

His attack came soon and swiftly. Sango blocked the first blow and the second but the third came unpredictably and she just barely missed rolling out of the way and sliding into a nearby boulder.

Lunging at her again Sango jumped to her feet and blocked a few more times before springing away finally putting enough space for her to rethink her plans.

She wasn't a defensive fighter. All her strength in fighting lay in her highly attack based style. She would have to strike back and disarm or temporarily disable him to get away.

This time her attack came first, slightly shocking Miroku with its speed and technique. This time it was him desperately blocking her moves before leaping to safety at the farther edge of the opening near the cliff's edge.

Sango walked towards him, both panting hard waiting for the other to move. Sango took off running sideways and Miroku mirrored her movements. Then both launching forward, they met again in flashes of metal.

Now neither was holding back, and neither was underestimating their opponent. All moves were careful and exact. All the training both friends had lived for most their lives became apparent and welcomed. They both fought hard with all their strength and ability.

The years apart showed plainly in their fighting. Miroku had trained much in the four years he had been gone. Where years ago his style had been unpolished and reckless, it was now precise and deathly accurate. Sango too had improved greatly since their last fight, going from a precise and cautious fighter to one that had gained great speed and insight.

Leaving a false opening Sango lured Miroku into taking a forward attack. He took it but saw her counter attacking coming and so blocked it. Parrying he brought his sword back around to caught her in a similar position but over stepped and left himself open. Sango did not take the opening instead opting to back up, reposition herself and again make a forward assault.

This time it was Miroku who tricked her. Creating a similar trap, Sango took a miss step and realized her position almost too late. She managed to bring her sword up just in time to narrowly miss a strike to the throat by little more than a hair's width. Deflecting his sword and pushing away from him, Sango took a breath to focus herself and then to strike again.

The scrape on metal on metal, the sharp breaths of the fighters, the sound of stones and gravel scraping below their feet echoed in the air as the sound of the battle filled the small clearing.

Both fighters fought hard for both breath and the upper hand, succeeding at neither well. Their bodies and minds were raised on fighting, hearts brought up to love the feel of the fight. To Sango and Miroku, they belonged to no place like where they were.

Drawing back Sango crouched in position to strike again. Miroku in response placed his foot back for balance poising his sword forward to intercept the oncoming attack. That's when the sound of crumbling rocks reach Sango's ear and the Miroku's silhouette against the sky disappeared.

With out thinking, Sango lunged forward just managing to grab his hand in time to stop his decent into the forest below.

Miroku froze at first and then made to grab the edge of the cliff near him. It easily crumbled under his finger leaving helpless and at the will of his unknown enemy.

Then looking up Sango could only guess the surprise that must have played across his face, though she couldn't see it in the darkness.

"My God." He rasped when he gained his voice again then after his head cleared he realized who had his hand, "You?"

Sango ignored the questioning in his voice, instead focusing on getting a strong grip on edge of the cliff to prevent both of them from plunging to their deaths. Carefully she placed her free hand against the ground and dug her nails in to prevent sliding. Then lifting one leg then the next to kneeling position she readied herself.

Carefully using the strength in her arm and her legs, she rose into kneeling position and started backing slowly away from the edge pulling Miroku with her. Step by step she focused on not slipping and keeping her grip tight on Miroku's hand.

Finally she managed to pull both of them to safety before collapsing on the ground fighting to get her breath back and rest her sore muscles.

"You saved me. Why?" his voice brought her back to where she was.

Sango jumped to her feet and backed away keeping her eye on Miroku. Her plan was to detain him and then make her escape. If she ran now she would be able to make it without him catching her.

"When we were fighting you could have killed me. I let my guard slip but you didn't take the hit you avoided it deliberately. I could see it. Your fighting style everything…" His voice trailed off absently as he became lost in his own thoughts.

Bending down she picked up her sword they lay on the ground not far from her.

"I almost took you off the side of the cliff with me." Miroku continued as if he was trying to figure it out himself by saying it.

"Who are you?" At the last comment Sango paused a moment then turned and ran.

Watching his attacker leave, Miroku's jaw slowly slackened. His eyes squinted and then opened in recognition as he watched the shadowy figure slip into the forest.

- -

_Two figures walked down the darkened road. It was very late at night, or ungodly early depending how you looked at it. It was a crisp night with a small heavily shaded moon. In the distance, sounds of a party could be heard drifting through the air._

_"Miroku, stop!" Sango was walking as fast as she could, given the restrictions of her long dress. In front of her Miroku walked moodily down the road, fast enough so that it appeared that he was running away from her but slow enough to show he wanted her to catch him._

_"You can't tell me something like that and then leave." _

_Her emotions were dull and chaotic. At some level the Miroku's confession that he was leaving stuck, but it still wasn't quite registering. She didn't know what to do or how to react. When he had suddenly turned and walked out the door of the banquet, all the woman knew was that she had to follow him._

_"MIROKU! You stubborn, pompous ass, if you don't tell me what the hell you meant, I'll…I'll… ugh." Hiking up her skirts higher with one hand, she picked her pace with the other hand raised into a fist. When she caught up to him, with her hand poised above his head ready to strike, he suddenly stopped, spun around and grabbed her fist in midair._

_"Sango, please..." His voice seemed tired and spent. It was strained as though he was trying to put his thoughts together but they just would translate into spoken words._

_They stood there for a few minutes, the lone couple in the woods. Around them was a small clearing surrounded by thick woods. A light yet biting breeze blew through the forest, whipping around the figures, sending their hair across their faces._

_Miroku held Sango's wrist above her head for a few seconds. He suddenly dropped it, paced a couple of steps away, turned back facing the her, then deciding against it, pivoted back to where he was looking away from her._

_"Sango," his voice was still strained and forced, "I didn't know how I was going to tell you."_

_"When are you leaving?" she questioned flatly ignoring his excuses._

_"Tomorrow morning, everything is ready and all the appropriate people informed so I can take my leave. I'll be gone for a long time, I'm not sure yet when I'll return." His voice was expressionless and slow._

_She cut in. "So, I am the last person to know about this, is that it Miroku? Were you even planning on telling me or did that little part about you, my best friend, leaving for a few years just slip out?" Her speech was growing faster and a little wild._

_"Miroku I know I am not one of the girls you like to swoon and obsess over, but… God." She let out a frustrated and exasperated sound, "I thought our friendship was worth a little more than you riding away and shouting goodbye to me as an after thought. Miroku what the hell were you thinking?"_

_"Sango," His voice sounded hurt as he turned to face her again. "It is nothing like that. I didn't tell you till now because I didn't know what to say. Out of everyone in this town you are the one that I will have the hardest time leaving." Sango snorted a little at that comment. Miroku took a step forward and scooped up her hand. _

_"My lovely lady Sango," he was using his nick name for her in an attempt to lighten the mood but was miserably failing, "doubts of my friendship towards you should never darken your brow. It is ill befitting of someone as beautiful as you."_

_She again snorted at him, but he continued, "I was told to go by someone I respect a great deal. Who it was isn't important. He told me I should go find my real family and explore the world a little before I am tied down to a life in the barracks."_

_Irony always killed. It always seemed to strike deep chords that ran through people. He was running from a life she could only dream of having. He was leaving a position, an opportunity she would almost kill to have. He was spitting at her dream and running away from everything he had here. And because Sango was afraid of how far that everything might extend and who else he might be running from, she also ran._

_Turning she sprinted away. It wasn't rational; she knew that. It wasn't mature; it was probably the most immature thing she had done in years. She spent the night sitting at the top of a waterfall not far from Agnus. Calling through the night she could hear Miroku looking for her but she wouldn't return. Let him get a taste of his own medicine._

_- - -_

Sango ran. She shouldn't have fought so long with Miroku. It had been too risky; they had too much history together, especially fighting with one another. She shouldn't have let them get close enough to the edge so that she would have to save him. It proved her as too soft to be an enemy. It showed him that his attacker cared, cared for some unknown reason. It left a simple attack open to questions.

She had been stupid, but lucky. He hadn't figured it out. Probably just thought she was really squeamish about killing, an expert fighter afraid of blood. There was nothing to do about it now, she would have to watch him closer the next time she saw him.

Nearing the fort Sango guessed that the banquet was still in full swing and drinks coming readily. The noise and light swam in the air around her as soon as she stepped from the forest.

Miroku would probably not come back to the dance but she needed to grab her dress. No one would be coherent enough to notice her there, so forming an alibi from returning was pointless. She also wanted to get back to the house and just sleep.

Stumbling through the bushes she found the bag she had dropped there and grabbed it quickly. The rest of her trip back to the house was surreal and easy. She met no people along her path and in no time she slid in through the window and closed it soundly behind her.

Stripping silently, she hid her gear and climbed into comfortable clothing. Falling back onto her bed she closed her eyes for a second and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She was exhausted the strength in her body suddenly zapped from her as her mind ran wild. The night had been a rollercoaster of events. It both took her back to a time before real worries and smacked the current problems and barriers back into her face.

For those brief few minutes they were dancing she was away from the world. Apart from the problems that clouded her life, back again to the girlhood she had never really lived. For a few minutes she was high above it all, until everything came crashing back down around her.

Turning and shoving her head into a pillow she almost screamed out of frustration, but a noise caught her ear.

Standing up she went and peaked first out her window then out her door. At the door she saw him. It was Miroku, but that didn't make sense. He shouldn't have been home yet, especially with the attack they had staged tonight.

Sango's mind started to run away from her. Would if he knew? Would if he was coming to get her? Would she actually be able to fight him this time or would she chicken out again and lose her will? That was when she noticed how tired he seemed.

Miroku's shoulders were drooping, and as he slowly shut the door behind him, he leaned his back against it letting his head drop to his chest. Even from her room Sango could hear the exasperated sigh he let out.

Quietly she stood there peeking through the crack in her door unable to turn away from the sight of the ever strong Miroku looking done with life. His forehead was scrunched deep in thought and the pale light from the embers in the fireplace accentuated the heavy bags under his eyes.

After a few moments the spell was broken and Miroku raised himself off of the door and walked into his own room. For the first time since Sango had arrived, he didn't come in to check on her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thank you to Melitza, Sango-the-darkwindwarrior, Nessa03, kiki, goose, and tearsofregret for your reviews. They, and my friends harping at me, are what got me to finally finish this chapter.


End file.
